Snow White and The Seven Host
by NamineNasha
Summary: The fairytale began with an evil queen and ended with an apple with seven dwarves thrown in, that wasn't this Snow White's tale. This Snow White's tale begins with her father dying and her mother remarrying. The new dad is far from evil and instead of helpful dwarves this princess gets annoying host. Snow unwilling attracts the attentions of the Host Club and the adventure begins.
1. One

**Hello everyone, I hope you like this story, I've been wanting to write an Ouran story ever since I saw the anime and I finally come up with something, also sorry for the major Snow White theme lol. I blame Ever After High and Once Upon A Time, I've been wanting to do something with a Snow White theme and here it is at last so please read and enjoy it my friends!**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club**

* * *

She hated many things.

She hated fairytales, she hated school, and she hated people. She hated snow, she hated apples, and most of she hated how she fitted her name so well. It only gave the bullies she hated, more reason to make fun of the name she hated. She hated white and red, she hated that she hated so much but she did, she hated everything and it was all due to the name bestowed to her upon birth.

Snow White.

That was her name, the name her parents decided to give her and curse her with. They, at the time, thought it was beautiful and endearing. They both loved the fairytale and when she was born on a harsh winter day she was give the name of their favorite princess, Snow. It was just a horrible coincidence that her father's surname was White.

Sighing, Snow gazed out of the plane window at the endless sea below. Today she was traveling to Japan to her new home. Three years ago her father died after a collision with a drunk driver, a tragedy that hurt both her and her mother. A year after her father's tragic death, her mother met a man who too lost his wife to tragedy. After a year of dating, she and the man decided to tie the knot and the next thing Snow knew she was moving to Japan.

She would have to say good-bye to her friends and her homeland. Not only that but she had to send her pets ahead so they could do whatever it was they did to animals coming to new countries. She would not only be moving to a new country but she would also be gaining a step-brother. She had met Huyu her soon to be step-father, months after dating her mother they met. He was handsome man and she could see why her mother decided to date him. Not only that but he was sweet as well. So nice and kind, he was in her opinion the perfect candidate to be her mother's new husband.

Closing her eyes, she gazed up at digital map that showed her destination, Japan, she was slowly but surely getting closer and closer to the country. It really was a good thing she learned Japanese, if not she would have been in a world of trouble. She wouldn't have been able to go to an actual school or even communicate with people. English was a language the Japanese were taught in school but she couldn't count on that or should count on that.

She was going to their country it was only respectful she learn to speak it.

Snow was going to be a citizen of Japan and should know the language since that was a fact, so when she began to notice her mother's lovey eyes she got a tutor. She picked it up with relative ease, all because one of her best friends was Japanese. He and his whole family were bilingual so he helped her a lot, she got tons of practice with him because he could speak it.

Falling back into a daze, she frowned, her new life was going to be one of confusion and troubles, at least for only a little while she hoped. It was also going to be stressful. Ariana, her mother, was a model and traveled a lot to do her work. So much so that for most of Snow's life it was just her and her father, then when he died she was alone with just a nanny who came every day. Her soon to be step-daddy was also a traveler and that meant she was going to be in charge of Hiroshi, who she learned was five.

Like her, Hiroshi knew the life of a being alone.

He had nannies but since she would be saying there and was dubbed a responsible adult the two of them would being living alone in a small condo with a housemaid. She would only be coming once a week unless needed, so now not only was she responsible for herself, but now a house and a child.

The house wasn't all that much trouble, she was use to chores and picking up after herself and her father, who was probably as messy as a five-year old. Dad always claimed his mess was his artist inspiration, she just considered it a mess. She would never see the beauty in plates of half eaten food, but she would forever see the beauty in her father's work.

She was in her thoughts for what felt like minutes only to discover it had been hours when the intercom came on and the captain began to speak. Listening to his directions, she frowned, that would probably be the last time she heard English in a long while. Her new little brother didn't speak it but her step dad did, then again most people outside of America spoke one or two languages. So maybe not, it didn't matter though because she spoke English and Japanese, along with Spanish, French, and Italian. Dad had family spread out in Italy and France, along with Spain. He was an interesting man and she would forever love his accent. It was unique to her, it was like all the accents of his family's homelands rolled into one.

She was so glad she had audio of him, to never hear his voice again would be horrible.

Listening as the pilot described the weather and landing conditions, she relaxed in her chair as they began to descend. 'Hello Japan,' she mentally said. It was at least ten minutes later before she got off the plane and she began to make her way toward the baggage. Frowning, she watched as her bags came around and around. Hearing a sharp cry cut through the noise of airport, she looked back and found a familiar stunning blond hurrying toward her.

Ariana White, soon to be Ishikawa, was one of the most beautiful women Snow knew. She had natural golden blond hair, one of the few blonds who stayed blond, with light brown lowlights and dark brown highlights. She was perpetually tan and had the most beautiful honey-brown eyes, her mother was a full figure model, a plus size one and well sought after. People loved her mother's energy. How her eyes portray everything they wanted her to say in her photos. It was because of her mother that Snow had beauty of her own, Ariana was the reason Snow could even compare to the princess.

Snow White was the fairest of them all.

She didn't want to be arrogant but she thought herself very beautiful. She liked her features, even if they annoyingly followed the fairytale. Well, all accept one feature. Just like the real Snow, she had hair as black as ebony and it reached her thighs. Her skin was as pale as snow and she burned quite badly yet never seemed to tan. The only thing she didn't have, was lips as red as blood, also it was also never really said what color Snow White's eyes were. She had a lovely pair of dark icy blue that captivated people attention when she spoke. She was heavy like her mom but she did keep fit through exercise, however not through eating right and she didn't care.

You only live once and she refused to live life without French fries and Twinkies.

Smiling, she walked up and let her mother wrap her in a hug, "Honey your finally here!" she said gleefully. Frowning, Snow looked around over Ariana's shoulder and found a few people watching them, some with curiously and others awkwardly. She really was a scene maker and emotional, "Oh Snow I missed you so much! Did you miss me?!" she said hopeful.

Nodding at her head, Snow chuckled, "I missed you to mom," she said patting her back.

Beaming with glee, Ariana nodded, "So how was your flight?" she asked happily.

Shrugging, Snow stretched her stiff muscles, "Same as ever other flight, uncomfortable. I wish they hurry up and invent teleportation, when they do backsides will no longer suffer long rides. My butt is so numb right now," she admitted. She hated long flights.

Nodding, knowing the pain because she practically spent her life on a plane, Ariana gave her a sweet smile, "Huyu wanted to let you come in his private jet but he ended up needing to go to Rome at the last moment. It was sudden, something with his companies there," she said.

Cocking her head to the side, Snow frowned, "He's rich enough to own a jet? How rich is he and seriously how did you two meet?" she asked stunned. What was Huyu, movie star rich? Singer rich? Or was he Oprah rich, Bill Gates? The choices were endless.

Smiling, Ariana shook her head, "Don't be silly now let's get your things and head back to the house, Hiroshi is so excited to meet you. Also honey, I know you have issues regarding your name and the fairytale but please don't flip. Hiroshi, well since he's young he sort of thinks you're actually Snow White, from the fairytale. Even more so after I show him your photo, so please don't get angry with him or you know flip out," she said pleadingly.

Gazing at her mother, Snow gave a small sigh, "I won't be angry, I don't get mad at kids who think I'm Snow White. Just idiots bold enough to made fun of my name, then I don't really get mad just even. You mess with the bull, you get the horns," she said smiling at her mother.

Sighing, she nodded, "Right well then, let's get back home shall we, I think you'll love your room and all your stuff has arrived and is in place. You can redecorate if you don't like it and then we'll show you around the house and tell you everything else this is to know," she said excitedly.

"Us?" she asked.

She thought Huyu would be in Rome straightening everything out with his company, "Yes he arrived a few minutes before you now let's get your bags and we'll meet him out at the limo!" she said happily. Nodding, Snow snagged a luggage cart and began to place what she brought over, her most personal things were in her carry-on bag and the bags were filled with clothes and things she kept with her till she would come here. All the while her mother chatted to her all the while, once at the limo, Snow helped the driver with her bags before finally climbing into the back seat.

Sitting opposite of her mother and Huyu, she smiled, "Hello Huyu, it's great to see you again!" she said happily. Which was the actual truth, her step-father was a nice man who was kind and sweet to her, which was rather funny considering his appearance made him seem stern and rigid. He was unusually tall and had salt and pepper hair that her kept back except for a few stray hairs. Huyu's eyes were the greatest though, he had the most beautiful turquoise eyes. It was the first feature she noticed about him because it just seemed to pop.

Smiling, he nodded, "It's great to see you too Snow, my son is especially excited to meet you," he said politely. "He's always been a fan of fairytales, all of them. So the chance to meet Snow White is making him extremely happy. I just hope you don't mind," he said.

Shaking her head, Snow smiled, "I don't mind children and little kids thinking I'm Snow White, well the Snow White. I just hate it when people made fun of it. So I'm just fine, I just hope I can be the princess he's looking forward to meeting," she said. Children were just fine in her book and she didn't mind letting them think she was the real Snow White, if anything it made kids listen to her better. She was the best babysitter ever because of her name. Not to mention she just loved kids.

Being an only child, she never experienced the annoyance of younger siblings. She did however, babysit many children and babies. With her name, all fell before in her awe, even the most misbehaved children fell to her which was probably the only good thing about her name. Made babysitting the easiest job in the entire world.

The rest of the trip was spent with Ariana talking about the upcoming wedding and how she couldn't wait for Snow to see her dress. Which Snow had no doubt it was either white with some kind of flower or ivy pattern in ivory or was apple red. Mother dearest always chose those two for her dear Snow, the wedding was probably going to be themed around her fairytale as well. Ariana was just in love with the entire fairytale. It was so strange to see grown woman so in love with a fairytale.

She knew Snow White, the real Snow White, front to back because of her.

Sitting quietly, she wanted Huyu and Ariana talk, Huyu was always so stern but gentle. He was also surprisingly affectionate. When she first met him she had the distinct impression he would be a little cold and would only show her mother any kind of love behind closed doors. He surprised her however, he wasn't as open with his tender feelings as her mother but he didn't keep them inside. His eyes would soften whenever he talked about her mother or his son.

He was also very energetic for a man his age, he was able to keep up with her mother who was at least ten years younger than him. He was also very fit and youthful for his age. She blamed his genes, freaking Asians looked good no matter their age and naturally looked young. At least that was her opinion, along with her fathers and best friend back home. All she dated was boys with Asian lineage, prominent Asian lineage. Although out the Asian group, she mostly dated Chinese, Japanese, and South Korean and once or maybe twice someone from India. So when she heard about how Snow would be moving away to Japan, she had been completely torn in two. One half wanted her to go to Japan, because it would mean she could visit her in Japan and possibly find someone. The other half didn't want her best friend to leave her however.

Sitting back it wasn't long before they arrived at the place she would now call home.

It was a nice home. Larger than what she was use too and it had a garden on the outside of the house and was walled in and if she put a name to it, she would call it modern style with plenty of windows. It definitely let light in, "Nice," she said smiling.

Nodding, Huyu frowned while her mother trotted to the back of the car with the driver, "I wanted you to move into the mansion, it's a ways back, but Hiroshi insist on this," he said.

Nodding, Snow smiled, "I get it smaller quarters give you more of a feeling of closeness, beside this is probably a good thing. I have no sense of direction, I would get lost in this mansion you have. If I didn't get a map of my school, it would have taken at least a year to learn everything," she said frowning. She had no sense of direction what-so-ever, to follow her was to follow Alice down the rabbit hole only to end up in Oz instead of Wonderland.

Hearing the door bang open, Snow looked up and found the cutest child she had ever seen run down the stone path that was lined in hydrangeas that were in every color the flower came in. He had the biggest eyes ever and it seemed he inherited his father's eyes. He had dark brown hair that was almost black and she could see hints of red in his hair. She could tell right away he wasn't completely Japanese like his dad, she wonder what his mother had been.

Running up to her, he hugged her around the legs with a huge grin in place, stepping back once he was done he gazed at her excitedly. "Snow White! You're here, I'm so happy! I get Snow White as my big sister, where's Prince Charming and the dwarves! Do like apples? I know the Evil Queen poisoned you with one so do you still like apples or do you hate them now? Are you the ruler of your kingdom now?" he asked crying this all out with what seemed like one breath.

Giving him a small smiled, Snow chuckled, "Hello Hiroshi," she said.

Gasping, he gazed at her with delight, his eyes sparking up with joy, "You know my name!" he said in hushed awe.

Nodding, she took a deep breath and began to answer his many questions, "Prince Charming was dump and I'm currently looking for a new one. The dwarves are back in the mines and still in their cottage, they were way more comfortable there then at the family castles. I actually don't like apples, so yes I don't really like them because of the Evil Queen's in my life. As for the Kingdom, I'm still much too young to rule, so I'm not the ruler!" she said happily answering him.

Nodding, happy with her answers Hiroshi grabbed her hand and dragged her toward the house, with a quick trip upstairs she entered her room. It was big and even had back metal ladder that lead to a loft, the lower living space had all her things along with new stuff. All her bookcases were up against one wall with one bookcase full of movies. Under the loft was a new desk along with more bookcases and a couple other pieces of furniture. She even had a new TV, stereo, and DVD player. Up on the loft was a couple of dressers along with her special bed.

It was completely strange of her but she slept in a coffin, a glass coffin.

Yep, just like Snow White. Her father had gone through a weird stage with his art, making beds from strange things. He made a bed out of an old car, a bathtub, and then coffins. He spent so much time on the glass box that she began to sleep in it out of obligation. Later she found she liked the enclosed feeling it gave her, not to mention the bedding was what you imagined a cloud to be as a child.

She knew sometimes she gave people fuel to make fun of her name but she just didn't care, she liked her bed it was nice and comfortable. Yes it was strange but life would be utterly boring if everyone was normal, besides it was better than sleeping in the towel closet like her friend Amanda did. She was going to have to paint the walls, maybe she would paint a forest since Hiroshi seemed to like the idea of her being Snow White. Then paint the night sky on the ceiling.

Or maybe she would paint the galaxy, that would be interesting, oh, or maybe the northern lights, that would definitely look cool on the ceiling. "Do you sleep every night in your glass coffin? Do you have to be awaken by a kiss every morning?" he asked excitedly.

Chuckling, she shook her head, "No nothing like that, I'm just a weirdo who sleeps in a coffin, also a kiss didn't wake Snow White it was the Heimlich maneuver. With the apple stuck in her throat she was forced to remain in her eternal sleep, but once the coffin was dropped it was forced out of her throat. So she woke up and instead of having her for a decoration the prince married her," she told him.

Staring up at her, it didn't seem possible but Hiroshi's eyes brighten even more, "You really are Snow White!" he exclaimed. Giving him a questioning look, she got her answer seconds later, "Only the real Snow White would know the real way she woke up from her eternal sleep!" he cried.

Nodding, she sighed a tad, it wasn't that. The only reasons she knew this fairytale so well was because of her dear mother and father. Every night they read to her the real Snow White tale, she would listen and got the less romantic version of the fairytale. Seriously, the prince found Snow White and basically thought that looking at a pretty dead girl would be awesome.

At least he was better than the King from Sun, Moon, and Talia by Giambattista Basile. Seriously, who came across a girl, who looked and acted dead, then decides to sleep with her. Only someone with serious mental problems would do something like that. After all not only was it like morally wrong to rape a corpse, but the bastard was married. Shaking those thoughts from her head, she let Hiroshi drag her around and show her all the features of her new room.

He began to take her around the entire house, by the time they arrived at the kitchen everything had been brought in. "Did you show her the house Hiro?" asked Huyu smiling.

Nodding excitedly, the tiny boy ran into the kitchen and grabbed his father's pant leg and pointed to her, "Daddy! She's the real Princess! She knew the real story!" he cried excitedly.

Giving his son a nod to humor him, Huyu chuckled, "I told you she was Snow White," he told him.

Jumping up and down, Hiroshi ran out of the room, "Well that'll be him going to get his autograph book, he'll want your autograph right next to Santa Clause. While he's doing that however, I'll give you your uniform for school, along with school books, class schedule, and school map," said Huyu drawing Snow attention. Nodding, she followed him into the living room where there was a pile of boxes on the coffee table, big and small. "Since your advance in World History and Literature you'll have some classes with another class. World History with the third years and Literature with the second years, and the rest of your classes with your normal class," he said.

Nodding, she took her schedule from him and gazed at it. Ouran High, she had taken the entrance exam over in America and had been accepted. She was in Class A and apparently had done so well on some parts of the exam she was being bumped up some. It wasn't surprising with getting a third year World History, she spent her summers traveling the globe with her mother and gained a taste for history. She especially loved Japanese History along with French History. Their histories were much richer than Americas!

In her opinion of course.

She was surprised about literature however, she didn't really have a that class back home. She liked reading but she wondered how she could be advance in a class she never really took. Well maybe Reading, from back in elementary and middle school could be considered literature. If so, she didn't think it was a subject all by its self. She really hoped she didn't have to read Shakespeare, she hated that guy. His plays were hard to read and she disliked unhappy endings.

Why every school teacher liked him she would never know, she didn't think he was all that great then again it was just her opinion. Some people like him others don't. Like Stephen King, she tried to read his books but she couldn't ever get past chapter one. She tried but never could. She found herself lost in the book because he seemed to describe everything and she admired that, but found it dull. As an amateur writer she thought the way he was able to be so descriptive was amazing, but as a reading all that did was bored her. She was also more of a fan of magical books, she enjoyed many classics but she was also a fan of magical adventures ending with romance.

She guessed she would be learning soon however, picking up a couple of books, she flipped through the lit textbook. Finding a chapter on the evolution of fairytales over the years, she set it down when Huyu picked up two parcels. "It would seem they sent two sets of uniforms," he said frowning at the bulky packages. Taking once from him they both ripped them open and when Snow found what was inside her she blanched in response. Inside her parcel was the most god-awful canary yellow dress that made her want to vomit. It was hideous. "That idiot!" snapped Huyu.

Looking up, she found a much better uniform in his grasp, it consist of a pale blue blazer with a tie and black slacks. Why was it the boys got the better uniform! That wasn't fair! She didn't want to wear the yellow abomination because yellow was not her color, at all! Maybe Snow White in the Disney movie looked good in yellow but she, the living and breathing alive Snow White, did not. "He must have forgotten what I told him you were and sent both. We'll just have to send back the boy's uniform," he said frowning. She remember he was supposed to be friends with the dean or headmaster of Ouran because that was how she was able to test.

Grabbing his arm, she shook her head furiously, "Please give me the rule book. I don't want to cause you trouble but as an American girl there are things I'm just not capable of. I cannot wear this, well if I find a loop-hole I cannot wear this. I don't look good in yellow, at all," she told him.

Gazing at her, Huyu smiled, "Don't worry about causing me trouble, I've made you move to another country so the least you can do is cause a bit trouble. Besides I don't think you'll meet any problems, he's pretty lenient on dress code, especially when girls are involved," he said.

Nodding, she grabbed the rule book and the uniforms, "Where is my sewing machine? I'm so now wearing the girls, at least not till I fix it but I don't want to wear the boys when it's boyish. Thank god I learned to sew, if not this would be a very bad day," she said heading back to her room.

Watching her leave, Huyu smiled, "I didn't know she could sew," he said pleasantly surprised.

Popping up behind him, Ariana nodded, "She learned from my mother, she wanted to be a fashion designer for a little while as a kid because she loved my outfits. That desire has changed but she still enjoys making clothes. Some of her clothes are actually her creations!" she said proudly.

Nodding, Huyu smiled at Ariana, "So when do you want to reveal her new art studio, I still think you should have let me build her an actual studio," he said.

Smiling, Ariana slipped her arms around Huyu's arm, "I already told you a garage to herself is all she needs, and besides you can't buy my child's love. She's weird that way, also she already likes you so no need to go over the top anymore. She wasn't happy moving but no kid is, but she accepted it and agreed that Ouran was a good school," she said happily.

Gazing down at his soon to be wife, Huyu nodded and leaned down to kiss her, "Alright, point taken now let's start dinner shall we? You told me you would teach me to cook!" he said a little excited.

Laughing, Ariana nodded, "Forty-Eight years old and you can't even make toast, what am I going to do with you," she said amused.

* * *

There was nothing in the book that said she couldn't wear the uniform or recreate it either, so by the time she was done the boys uniform had been transformed. The pants had been cut and transformed into a pleated skirt and the rest of the pant legs had been transformed into stylish leg warmers. She lined the jacket in black and gave it cuffs as well, other than that it was the same.

Sitting next to Hiroshi who looked darling in his salmon color sailor-collar with matching shorts and he had a peach neckerchief. He was humming happily holding her hand. He was really in love with the idea of him being related to Snow White. "So, what is Ouran like?" she asked him. The only thing she had to go one was the brochure and you could never trust those. Girl Scouts looked fun from the brochure but it was the biggest sack of lies ever. They didn't do nearly one-third of the things in those pamphlet of lies. She had been so disappointed when the year was out and she quit.

Beaming at her, he turned to her happily, "It's so much fun! There are so many clubs and school is like a palace! You'll feel right at home Snow, I mean palaces are more common now a days than castles and you said you didn't live in a castle so it was a palace right!" she asked.

Frowning, she thought of the old apartment they owned, it took up an entire floor but it was no palace but it was pretty big. "Sure," she said shrugging. It probably wasn't good to lie to him but she didn't want to crush his dreams. Besides it wasn't as if he would believe this forever. In the future they both would laugh about this, she hopped. It wasn't long before they arrived and Hiroshi kept delaying their parting but he eventually made his way toward his school building with some friends. They to also stared in awe so she had no doubt that her new baby brother told everyone about him getting Snow White as his new sister.

Once he was gone she could feel the eyes on her but she ignored them, she knew that the uniform would get her stares but yellow wasn't her color. She was also used to stares because of her name so she was able to ignore them easily. Gazing up at the school she frowned, it was huge which gave her plenty of opportunities to fall prey to it and get lost. Just like New York, practically lived there her entire life and she still didn't know where they lived or how to navigate the mammoth city.

Feeling the wind hit her side, her hair flew with it, spitting out hair she really should have worn her hair up instead of down. Heading in, she could hear people muttering all around her and had to suppress an eye roll, seriously, rich people, no matter the country all they did was gossip. She had no doubt there would be fifteen stories about her by the end of the day and not a single one would be true. Heading up the steps, she paused when a deep male voice reached her ears, "Miss White," the man called. Turning she found a stern looking man coming toward her with a look that spoke of disapproval and she had no doubt it was over her uniform.

It would probably, as usual, make American's look bad and snotty but she didn't care. She didn't do yellow, besides she had done nothing wrong, there was no rule saying she had to wear it. Once he met her on the steps he gave her uniform the one over before beckoning her to follow him into the school. Following him, he took her through a labyrinth of halls and before she knew it she was in a room that looked like the teacher's office. In the office was two others a cute girl with long brown hair and equally brown eyes. She was cute with wavy bangs and two little buns on either side of her head and she looked like a dream in the girl's uniform.

The boy was cute as well, he had short light brown hair that was slightly spiky and behind his thick framed glasses was pretty grey eyes. He was pretty cute in a mousy way. "Miss White, this is the class president Soga, Kazukiyo and Kurakano, Momoka, they will be taking you to class. They will also tell you the school rules," he said giving her uniform a lingering look.

Giving the teacher a cool, polite smile Snow shook her head, "I don't need a refresher on school rules, I read the student handbook front to back six times. There is no rule in black and white that tells the students they can't refuse to wear the uniform or make changes to it should they feel the need too," she said as politely as she could. She didn't want to get off on the wrong foot right at the beginning, but she just didn't look good in yellow at all.

Frowning, he crossed his arms, "It may not be in black and white, but there are still things that are done a certain way in this school," he told her sternly.

Gazing back at him coolly, she narrowed her eyes, "Well till it becomes official I don't see how this could be a problem," she said sweetly.

Locking into a stare down, the two of them didn't break their stare-down battle till Kazukiyo cleared his throat and spoke, "Sato-sensei, um, we need to take White-san to class," he said awkwardly. Giving a stiff nod, he dismissed them with a wave of his hand but Snow knew better, this wasn't over not by a long shot was it over. She had enough time with teachers to figure them out.

She wasn't so much a bad student but a troublesome one, she couldn't keep her temper in check when it came to her name and that brought her a lot of trouble. Back home idiots would pester you and pester you till you had a break down and even then they still attacked. Half the suicides if not almost all in America was the result of bullying. If it was up to her she would have people thrown in jail for bullying and get charged with accessory to murder.

Despite her princess appearance she was rather mean and cruel, she hoped Hiroshi never caught glance at that side of her. He would be sorely disappointed. The mean half believed criminals should be killed for their crime right then and there once the death sentence was announced. She also believe that first time at murder, unless they killed in defense, should be met with the death sentence. If they showed in their youth nothing but law breaking ways they should be thrown in jail and left forever.

After all if they show no signs of remorse or give an attempted to change it was obvious they would only get more violence as the days passed. Shaking out of those thoughts, she came out of them the moment Momoka asked her a question, "Why didn't you wear the girl's uniform, White-san?" she asked curiously. Looking over, Snow found a sweet girl staring at her with those big eyes of hers, she really was so very cute.

Smiling, she sighed, "You can call me Snow, doesn't really matter what you call me actually. Anything is better than my real name, but anyway, I don't look good in yellow. Trust me when I say that," she said frowning. She looked awful in the color yellow, completely awful and that was the yellowest yellow she had ever seen in her life. "The Disney Snow White looked good in yellow, but this Snow White doesn't," she said continuing.

Chuckling, Momoka nodded, "I wouldn't worry too much about Sato-sensei, he's known for being a stickler for the uniform but no one else really enforces the students to wear them. At least the correct one, besides that I can't help but say this but you're Japanese is so good!" she said happily.

Smiling, Snow nodded, "I've learned it about a year and a half ago, when my mom started to date Huyu. I figured I should be able to speak to him in Japanese because it was only polite," she told Momoka who was looking so happy and bubbly.

Nodding, she beamed, "So what is your mom?" she asked her.

Clasping her hands behind her back, Snow smiled, "Model, I think she might be breaking into acting soon as well," she told Momoka. "I saw a couple of screen plays on the table last night and she was looking through them," she told her. The moment she said that, the girl's eyes lit up with delight and she seemed to come closer to Snow, if that was even possible.

"Your mother's a model! That must be so exciting, do you travel with her while she does her jobs? Where have you been? What's it like? Do you met movie stars and singers, does your mom know any? Have you ever dated one?" she cried yelling out questions a mile a minute. The boy on her other side seemed to blush as the excitement lit up the girls eyes even brighter. Well she found classroom crushing and she hadn't been there for even an hour.

"Yes, not really all that exciting when your use to the idea of it. I only travel with her during summers back when I lived in America. It's fun when she goes to places I've never heard of. I have met singers and movie stars, but pretty briefly, mostly at parties. My mom does know some but she mostly know directors and producers. I have never dated any, those boys have more problems than a druggie from a broken home and I'm not into wreaks no matter how cute they look," she said answering every one.

At least she was sure she answered them.

Squealing, Momoka looked over at Kazukiyo, her cheeks flush, "This is so exciting isn't it!" she said.

Keeping quiet the rest of the way, she listened as Momoka carried on about what she must think be the life of a model and how she would love to be one. It was nothing like her mother described it, she wasn't as pressured being a plus size model to stay thin but it was still pretty demanded. She was always staring longingly at greasy hamburgers and French fries. She put so much work into maintaining her beauty as well. Naturally her mother was gorgeous but she still had some work because of all the products they made her use. There were times her skin broke out due to all the makeup and she was always using shampoos and conditioners that fixed her hair.

The heat from straighteners and curlers was hell on her hair.

She would keep that to herself though, Momoka could dream all she wanted beside she might still love it with all the demand. Ariana loved it, she said it could be a pain but she traveled to so many amazing places, met amazing artist, and she said it felt good when people wanted her. It made her feel beautiful, how her mother could ever feel ugly was a mystery to her. Even with a bad cold the woman still looked stunning, even when she turned grey and wrinkly she would look beautiful.

Snow however, she was pretty but throw a cold at her and it was like 'Night of the Living Day,' she was completely horrific and zombie-like. She seemed to turn grey, her hair stuck to her because she sweated like a football player, and she had shadows under her eyes. She was seriously scary, her dad said she looked fine but she knew he was just being nice because she had scared him once.

He thought she had been a zombie.

She would never forget the sound of a grown man screaming like a little girl. It had scared her at that time but as time passed it became funny. Looking around the school she frowned, it really was outfitted like a hotel or palace, not like a school. She had gone to a pretty ritzy private high school, but it wasn't anything like this at all. It wasn't long before the sounds of a class hit her ears, gripping the handle of her bag, which she thought looked like a briefcase, which was also surprisingly roomy.

Watching the two enter the room, Snow took a deep breath and followed after. This time it would all be different, no she was kidding herself there. She hoped it would be different, maybe Japanese boys and girls were more mature but she somehow doubted that. She couldn't really imagine boys as mature, she could imagine them serious but not so much mature. These two so far seemed alright so she had hope at least.

She just hoped her first day wouldn't be like her first day of high school.

* * *

**Please give your thoughts!**


	2. Two

**Hello everyone here is chapter two and thank you to everyone who reviewed on chapter one, I enjoyed your reviews and I hope that you'll enjoy it for the days that are to come. Please have a good day and now I'll leave you to enjoy!**

**I do not own Ouran**

* * *

She never envied the new kids, especially when they came in the middle of the year. They were just fresh meat that everyone stared at and she knew it had to be annoying. Not to mention it was lonely till you found a friend and she didn't have a friend in the world over here. She was a foreigner in a strange land that she mostly knew through anime. She had no doubt she couldn't rely on anime too, after all if people followed America's examples from TV then the drama would be corny and dramatic.

Sometimes it was that way, but not always.

Anyway, she never envied the new kid and she hated when the teachers always did that introduce yourself at the beginning of the year. She wasn't so much shy, but she didn't like talking about herself because she didn't want people to know her unless they were friends. Sighing as she stood in front of the class, she stared at the ground while eyes burned into her. She hated the stares.

"Miss White, if you will please introduce yourself!" said the teacher giving her a pleasant smile.

Nodding, she frowned and looked up, staring out into the class she took a deep breath and began her introduction made. "My name is Snow White, just like the princess in the fairytale. I got that name because my parents didn't think how much trouble it would cause me in the future. No, I don't like apples, no, woodland creatures do not come to me when I sing. I'm from New York City, don't ask me where because I haven't the slightest idea. Also I learned Japanese about a year ago so if I mess up please forgive me," she said ending with a slight bow. She was proud of her introduction, she spent the whole weekend practicing it in the mirror.

The whole class was quiet, then two laughs broke through the silence and when she looked back she found the laughter came from twin boys. They were attractive with reddish-orange hair, pale pointed faces that sported grins that would shame the Cheshire cat, with golden eyes. They looked like they be tall and lanky, that and they looked like trouble.

The right one grinned, "I do believe she killed some of the better jokes brother," he said.

Smirking, the other nodded, "Some but not all, Hikaru!" said the other.

Narrowing her eyes, Snow bit her tongue, she wouldn't say a word to them. Forcing on a smile as they gave her wicked stares, she relented, she was never all that good at holding her tongue. Besides, one little comment wouldn't hurt, "At least try to give me one I haven't heard before," she said.

It didn't seem possible, but it was because the twins' grins got even larger than before and she knew she just hit the launch button on a nuclear bomb. She just doomed herself to school years of taunts, wonderful. Before more words could be exchanged the teacher directed her to an empty seat in the back corner next to the window and the day's lessons began. She paid attention off and on while the teacher rambled on and glanced now and then toward the twins.

They weren't paying attention at all, instead they were passing a piece of paper back and forth between each other communicating. This went on for two more lessons before it was time for her to leave, getting up on the break she grabbed her things and started toward the door. "Where are you going?" asked the nice looking twin, Kaoru. She learned his name on one of the breaks, from Momoka's friend Kimiko, she was just as friendly as her friend.

"I have two classes that aren't with this class. They start now so I have to go," she said, leaving before another word could be exchanged.

Pulling out the map she started to make her way toward her next class, walking through a maze of twist and turns she was finally able to find the classroom. She was definitely going to have to make sure this map never left her side, because she would get lost the moment it was gone. Arriving just in time she found the teacher outside waiting for her. "Sorry," she muttered.

Giving her a friendly smile, the lady shook her head, "No worries your still on time and being the new student I would understand getting lost even with the map. It would have probably been better to have a couple of third years come and fetch you so you wouldn't have had the chance to get lost," she said rather bubbly.

Shaking her head, Snow gave her a friendly smile, "No need for that, I don't want to make anyone go out of their way. I'll just try to find a fast way through the map," she said quickly.

Last thing she wanted was to be a burden to someone, following her inside Snow was once more planted in front of front and forced to introduce herself and she did just without the threat and joke material. She didn't threaten third years they were all bigger than her, especially the huge one in the back. He practically loomed over everyone in the class and was rather intimidating looking. He made her nervous, so of course that was where the teacher planted her, right in front of the tall, super tall third year. Her stomach was clenching in response and she had a nervous sweat.

He was as scary as handsome, he had short spiky black hair with narrow grey eyes and he was pretty tan with just long limbs. He was huge. Made her feel shorter than she actually was, still she was pretty short for her age something that annoyed her to no end. She would ignore that however, because she had to sit in front of him and now the fear was back.

She held in her fear however, she couldn't be scared, at least not yet. She didn't know him so for all she knew he was one of those gentle giants or he was a giant who used his size to his advantage. On her way back however she spotted a boy in the desk next to him that was the cutest ever. He looked like he was Hiroshi's age with honey blond hair and the honey-brown eyes that were the friendliest she had ever seen. He was cute and had a bunny sitting in his lap.

Sitting down, the class launched into a lecture about England during the rule of Queen Victoria, the Victorian Era. This was an era she knew pretty well because she had to do research on the fashion among other things for a school play, so much work and it never got seen. Tuning in and out she couldn't help but feel like a bad student. She really should be paying attention in class. Yet instead she took to doodling, by the end of class her notebook had been transformed into something rather cute.

She had drawings of butterflies, bunnies, flowers, and a pretty decent rainbow made from highlighters and by the time she put the finishing touches on it was time to go to the next class. Gathering her things she jumped when out of nowhere the tiny blond appeared with a bright grin in place. He had bright eyes like Hiroshi, "Um, hi?" she asked awkwardly.

Hugging his bunny, he gave a small gleeful laugh before turning to the boy behind her, "Takashi! She looks just like Snow White! Just like her doesn't she!" he cried excitedly.

Turning, she gazed at the tall boy a little cautiously, he was gazing at her taking in her appearance before he finally gave an answered that came out as a, "Un" which she took as yes. Simply because the boy seemed to beamed even more. "You look just like the princess in the book! You have black hair like her, pale skin like her too. You're just like her!" he said excitedly.

"I get that a lot," she said awkwardly.

She was a little unsure how to approach this one; one he was friends with the big one and two she wasn't all the sure what he was. He was a third year class and she knew people could be short but he was just a bit too short, plus what third year still carried around a stuff bunny. Picking up her notebook it was snatched out of her hands before she could blink. Gazing at it confused she looked over to see the little one with it in his hands and he was gazing at the cover with bright eyes.

No doubt at the bunnies, she at least figured that since he carried a stuff bunny, "Wah! This bunnies are so cute! Takashi look at her bunnies!" he cried. He immediately skipped over to the large one who was standing up stretching his muscle and, dear god, he was actually bigger than she imagined. At once three girls also appeared and were beaming at the small one, who turned to them and seemed to soak up their attentions.

They were all beautiful with brown hair in various shade and styles, each one more elegant looking than the next. It made her a little envious, she was told she never looked elegant, at least that was what Amanda told her jokingly at once. She didn't really feel elegant, she always felt like she was a Once Upon A Time Bandit Snow. Watching the boy show the girls the notebook, she slowly edged away, and the boy was kind of freaking her out more than the giant. He was so cute and bubbly but he moved so quickly just now and she felt like she was staring at a sleeping dragon. He made her more nervous than the giant who was watching the exchange, "You know what you can keep that," she said backing away more hoping she could slip away.

She didn't get the chance however, because the moment those words passed through her lips the small one snapped his eyes toward her. They were like laser beams, "Really!" he yelled excited and she could swear flowers were coming from him. Skipping over to her, he grabbed her hands and looked up at her with the biggest smile on his face that literally stretched from ear to ear. "You're so nice Snowy-chan!" he cried.

She wouldn't help but think that was fast, Japanese were like the ROTC kids only used last name, at least till they got to know each other. Also she had never been referred to as Snowy, giving him a stiff nod she started toward the door and was out before anything else could happen. Watching her leave, Hunny chuckled before looking up at Mori, "She seems nice! She's pretty too, really fits her name quite well, don't she Takashi!" he said beaming up at his cousin.

Gazing down at him, Mori nodded stiffly, she looked rather tense to him. Then again she was a new girl and not to mention from America. It had to be difficult to come to a new country. Not to mention change languages along with coming to a new country. Then there was a new school and taking classes with those who are older than you, he would be nervous.

Meanwhile Snow raced from the room ready to leave the weird blond behind only find herself face to face with a new, taller, but equally weird blond. As soon as she left the classroom and turned down the hall she came face to face with a fully bloom bright red rose. Stepping back she traveled up the rose and to the one who held it. He was tall and very handsome with feathered blond hair and the most intriguing purple eyes, he sort of reminded her of a prince. "My fair Snow White, hair as black as ebony, skin as white as snow, and lips as red as a rose! Let me be the prince who wakes you from your slumber with a kiss born from true love," he said, practically dancing around her.

By the time he finished, he was back to her holding the rose up again. For a moment or two she stood in silence as he waited for her response and when she finally felt the shock wear off, she answered. Sighing, she closed her eyes momentarily before opening them back up in a glare, pulling out a pair of scissors she cut off the flower from the steam, "First Snow White didn't get awake by true loves kiss, the douche bag prince dropped her coffin and out came the apple. Two Snow White's lips were as red as blood, not a rose that was Aurora from Disney's Sleeping Beauty. Now if you'll excuse me, your fake prince charming makes me want to sneeze," she said side stepping him before carrying on.

She didn't even get five steps away before she was run down by the guy, "Wait!" he yelled.

In no time, he was in front of her again, something that didn't surprise her since he had such long legs on him. Throwing his arms out he stopped her, "Wait, please I'm Tamaki and I volunteered to come and escort you to your next class! We'll be in Literature together!" he said quickly.

Eyeing him, she smiled, "I'll take my chances on getting lost," she said continuing on.

Walking on she didn't listen to him and simply walked around him when he overtook her, she wasn't a big fan of him already simply because he was idiotic enough to bring up the fairytale. Seriously, did people actually think she would like this name she had or the tale attached to it? Sighing, she finally arrived at the class with the depressed blond and outside waiting was a boy. He was rather pale and had neat raven hair, he was handsome. However, when he looked up she felt a chill run down her spine because his eyes, even though the glasses, they were scary. They looked rather cold and so narrow and strict and controlled.

That now made three people today who gave her the chills in all the wrong ways.

The looming giant who sat behind her, the small ditzy blond to his right who seemed to be hiding something, and now this guy, if the Evil Queen was ever cast as a King he would be it. He would be the Evil King to her Snow White. If the world was like a play that is, he gazed at her momentarily before his laser eyes turned to the mopey blond. "Judging from her expression I would guess you said all the wrong things and upset her," he said, getting straight to the point.

Immediately falling into a tearful façade, one that she couldn't tell was real or fake, he practically hugged the bespectacled boy. Willing touched what she dubbed evil, "I tried to be her prince charming but she rejected me, what do I do mother!" cried the blond tearfully.

Sighing, he pushed off the blond, "I told you before Tamaki, her name is Snow White, literally, so she is bound to find it annoying to be compared to the actual one or anything dealing with the story. This is your own fault, now come, your foolishness for today had made not only you but her late, we'll be heading toward the library to research our project. I've already had her assigned to our group as per your request," he said quickly and decisively.

Gazing at him, she frowned, "_Awesome, I get to work with Prince Lameness and Evil King this day just keeps coming and it isn't even lunch_," she muttered, speaking in English, suppressing the urge to sigh. Looking up when the two stop chatting, she found the bespectacled one gazing at her and she had the oddest feeling he heard and understood what she said.

Frowning, he just beckoned her with his hand and sufficiently began ignoring Tamaki who was actually pouting at the fact. Walking with the two older boys, she looked away quickly when she caught eyes with Tamaki, but that didn't stop him from speaking, "I apologize if what I did before offended you, I didn't mean to do that. I was hoping I could put you at ease," he said with a slight frown.

Gazing at him, she frowned, "I'll bite, why?" she asked.

Smiling, brightening back up, Tamaki gazed at her with hopeful eyes. She really had to admit he had the loveliest eyes she had ever seen. So bright and unusual, she had always been a sucker for a boy with beautiful eyes. Facing forward, he sighed, "I know what it's like, to come from another country and learn to get use to new things. Japan is amazing but it's also not quite home," he said, looking surprisingly angelic and like a true Prince Charming. When he wasn't trying, he really could be a prince. She couldn't help but disappoint him however, because she didn't miss home at all.

Looking at him, she forced on a smile, "I appreciate your sentiment but I hate home, it doesn't particularly bother me that I had to leave New York because it wasn't that great of a city. It was filled with rude, idiotic people. Also I've traveled a lot, to many different countries so me coming to a new country isn't as intimidating because I spent longs summers and vacations in other countries," she said, getting right to the point.

Gazing at her, Tamaki frowned, "S-Surely you're going to miss your home?" he said confused.

Looking at him, ignoring the raven head who was peering at her like he was gathering information, she continued, "How can I miss a place I hate? I'll miss my friends but not the city or the country," she said to him.

Frowning, he gazed at her looking utterly loss, "You don't miss anything?" he asked.

Shaking her head, she smiled, "Nope, I hated the people, I hated the smell, I hated the smog, I hated the infestation of rats and bugs, and I let's just say I hated everything about home. To be honest I hate most things, there are very few things I do like. So once more thanks for trying to be nice with all that but there's no need," she said. It was better to get him use to the idea that she could care less about that city, she had no lingering attachment to the place. Not after dad. Not after years of crap.

Walking past the two into the library, she didn't wait for them while she went to the teacher to introduce herself and apologize for her tardiness. While she did that, Tamaki and Kyoya stood at the entrance waiting before they entered. Looking over, finding the usual expression of determination on Tamaki's face, Kyoya gave a small little sigh. "I'm guessing she's going to be the Host Club's new pet project?" he asked knowing.

Turning to his friend, Tamaki stared at him with complete determination, "The Host Club cannot rest easily when there is a princess in need of our help! This fairytale princess's heart is filled with hatred and it is our job to replace that hate with love! We must bring light back into her days and chase away any demons she might have! Kyoya, get all the information you can on her so we can begin our operation! I swear on my pride as a man. That I will bring the happily ever after to this princess fairytale!" cried Tamaki dramatically, his face flush as his thrive toward his mission grew.

Gazing at his friend, Kyoya nodded, this Snow didn't know it but she just inspired the most persistent and annoying idiot to try to fix her. May god have mercy on her soul. Or whatever she believed in, walking in he and Tamaki walked toward the princess named Snow White.

* * *

Haruhi could tell that there was going to be trouble today, she could sense a hum in the air while she made her way toward the club and couldn't help but wonder what poor soul was in for it today. Making her way toward the club she enter and found she was the last to arrive. Walking in, she frowned when she saw everything that indicated that there was about to presentation. This meant yet again they would once more be forcing their ways into another's life.

Smiling, Tamaki grinned at Haruhi, "My Daughter! You've finally arrived hurry, good come sit right in front of daddy!" he said patting a seat on the couch. Gazing at the excitable blond, she sighed and made her way over to the seat and sat down. "Good, now that everyone is here I have announcement today from now on we shall be helping a princess who has shadows in her heart," he exclaimed, pulling off the sheet that hid the picture.

Gazing at the picture, Haruhi found her new classmate on the, Snow White. The photo was obviously taken without her knowledge and taken today by Tamaki's phone. She wasn't facing the camera and was reaching up for a book. Frowning, Haruhi crossed her arms, "What do you think you're going to do to the new student?" she asked. Snow looked rather prickly and she wouldn't be surprise if she became the first girl to attack Tamaki-sempai. "I really wouldn't mess with her, I wouldn't be surprised if she hit you for it," she said.

Frowning, Honey cocked his head, "Why you would you say that Haru-chan, Snowy-chan looks so nice! Look she gave this too me!" he exclaimed pulling a notebook from under his jacket. It was white and on the cover was numerous bunnies, flowers, butterflies, and a rainbow made from highlighters, along with a friendly looking sun. "Isn't that right Takashi?!" questioned Honey gazing at his cousin, who answered with his ever quiet silent nod.

"She has classes with third years and second years?" asked Kaoru surprised.

Nodding, Kyoya looked up from his laptop, "Based on her scores she ended up in two upper classes for World History and literature. She takes literature with me and Tamaki and World History with Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai," he said gazing over to the two.

Nodding, Honey smiled, "Snowy-chan seemed really nervous, I think she's scared of me and Takashi! Which is so silly! We're the last people she should be scared of!" he said laughing. It seemed so silly to him after Takashi told him he thought Snow was afraid of them. Takashi was tall but he was also so kind and sweet with such a soft side.

Frowning, Hikaru stood up and jabbed his thumb at Mori, "I can understand her being scared of Mori-sempai, I mean when he's alone he seem pretty intimidating. He's the kind of guy you have to get to know or just see in the presence of Honey-sempai. Why was she scared of you though? I mean despite what you can do, you look as harmless as a puppy?! Which by the way she doesn't know you can do anything," he said scowling.

Maybe she was scared of dwarves or maybe she hated cute people.

Clearing his throat, Tamaki frowned, "I'm sure White-chan just needs to get to know our sempai's better she didn't really seem all the comfortable around me either. So I'm sure she needs time, but not only that, Snow White needs our help to drive away the hatred with her heart. Snow White must be as pure as snow! That is the very essence of Snow White!" he announced, flames of passion surrounding him as the energy to bring back the light to this princess's life filled him.

Sighing Hikaru and Kaoru gazed at each other, "Sorry not interested," they said together.

Snapping his head to the twins, Tamaki scowled, "We the Host Club have a mission to bring back the smiles on all princess's face. Our feelings toward her matter not! She is in a place that she needs help coming out of and as men it's our place to bring her out of her darkness. Do you understand you devilish fiends, we the Host Club took an oath to bring happiness to the maidens at our school," he demanded, passionately. This was his strong belief.

Sighing, Hikaru leaned back, "Oh please it's so obvious why she has issues. She's named Snow White! That means she's been made fun of all her life, you can't help her because she can't change her name yet so it would be a waste of time!" he said straight to the point.

Nodding Kaoru frowned, "It's too predictable!" he said in agreement.

Glaring, Tamaki shook his head, "I don't care if we run across a thousand young ladies who carry issue with their name because it won't change what we have to do. From now on all of us must think of a way to get Snow White to be happy! Understood!" he announced.

Sharing a look, the twins reluctantly gave nods of distain while Honey let out a loud 'Yes,' with Mori giving another one of his silent nods. Kyoya simply typed away at his computer no doubt doing research for his plan while Haruhi gave a sigh and mentally told Snow sorry. It would seem that she was the clubs new pet project and she knew that the girl was going to be pissed in the end. She looked like she was the kind of girl with an extremely short fuse and sensitive.

Relenting, Haruhi nodded, "Alright but don't come crying me when she hauls off and hits you in the face, because White-chan looks like the kind of person to do just that. You should have heard her introduction, she looked ready to throw something at whoever dared laugh at her name. I bet you anything if Hikaru and Kaoru actually said something similar to a joke they have big red welts on their heads," she told them.

Smirking, Hikaru chuckled, "She ruined the material for my best jokes but that won't stop me because it means I will find better jokes to throw at her. I'll be original just like she asked!" he said determined.

Smiling, Kaoru chuckled himself only without the evil undertone, "She looked ready for battle when she said that and then when we spoke out she had this determined look on her face as she taunted us. Even if she's predictable with her name she's going to be fun," he said amused.

"Plus she's American, so she won't go down without a fight!" said Hikaru snickering.

Frowning, Haruhi gazed at the twins with a raised eyebrow, "How does being American make her a fighter?" she asked him before seeing his expression. Holding up a hand to stop him, she sighed, "Yeah never mind, I don't want to know," she said shaking her head.

Clearing his throat, Tamaki brought everyone's attention back to him, "I'm giving out homework, by the end of the week I want all of us to come up with at least one way to help this Princess!" he cried out. "She is filled with hatred for the world and we must show her how lovely life is, we must remind her what life holds for us and revive her love of life! It's our duty as men and as members of the host club!" he announced, his voice echoing through the room.

Giving each other stares, everyone nodded in unison, the rest of the week would be spent studying and questioning the subject. Sharing looks with their partners in crimes, Haruhi was the only one give the girl in question a silent apology. It would seem that she was going to get to know the new girl very well, she wasn't going to have a choice at all.

* * *

Standing outside the building that housed the kindergarteners, Snow found it to be drastically different from the rest of the school, it looked like something out of a Disney cartoon. No wonder Hiro was so into fairytales, he was surrounded by an environment that only encouraged them. Standing outside in the yard it wasn't long before the door bust open and it became flooded. Adorable children of all ages filled the yard all in the matching uniforms. Looking around she found children of all nationalities, it was like that way in the high school as well.

Standing, she quickly became aware how all the children suddenly seemed to quiet down when they took notice of her. Looking all around, she gazed from face to face and found the same doe eye look on each of their face, they all looked excited to see her but also in awe. So that only mean one thing, "Let me guess, Hiro told you about Snow White?" she asked them all.

It was like a bomb went off, girls jumped up and down excitedly as little boys beamed at her. It was at least nice to see boys taking a liking to fairytales. Back at home they didn't particularly like them all that well, then again fairytales were piping up in popularity recently. Listening to all the comments the children cried out in glee she let out a small sigh and smiled.

"She looks just like her picture in the book!"

"Hiro wasn't lying! Snow White is his sister!"

"Snow White! Snow White is here!"

"I can't believe Snow White is actually here!"

Then the man, or little man, or the hour came running through the crowd to her, "Snow!" he yelled excited. Actually running up to her and hugging her around the legs. "You came to pick me up!" he cried gleefully, his eyes shinnying even more brilliantly. He truly was engrossed with her, well more like he was engrossed with the idea of what she was. She wasn't sure if it was her yet.

Beaming, he grabbed her hand and pulled her along, waving good-bye to a couple of his friends till they were at last away from the school grounds. Chatting with her animatedly, he described his day to her in great detail. Not leaving a single finger painting out of his description. Hiro really could talk, he didn't even stop to breathe. He just went on and on and on. He didn't stop till the limo took them home, rushing out the door he made his way toward the house.

Stepping out herself, she thanked the driver before making her way up the steps herself, when she entered she found bags at the door. Well that wasn't very long. Judging by the amount of suit cases it was definitely her mom, but she also spied a couple more that she didn't recognize. Apparently, not only her mother was going to leave but step-daddy would also be taking leave. Looked like she be taking care of Hiro solo sooner than she thought.

Looking over at the sound of an open door, Snow found the two in question coming out of their bedroom, "Leaving already? I thought you wouldn't go anywhere so soon, not that I'm complaining I'm sure that we'll be fine," she said dully.

Giving her an apologetic look, Ariana sighed, "Sorry hun, Lex gave me an offer that I just can't miss, it's really going to open up some doors for me," she told her.

Nodding, Snow looked over to Huyu, "I have urgent business to head to. One of my new companies is having a little troubling building up so I'm going to see what I can do," he told her.

Nodding, she smiled, she completely understood because they both had busy lives. Besides it wasn't like she was going to be alone anymore. "Okay but I need information before both of you go," she said heading toward the living room. Nodding, both parents followed after her and went into the living room before seating themselves while Snow stood, "Okay first, can there not be a housekeepers? I can keep house so it would just be useless for one to come. Two are there any things about Hiro I need to know? Does he have night terrors, lactose intolerant, or allergy to green veggies? Also what are the two of use going to do about food and last but not least can we redecorate since this is basically our home?" she asked waving her hands around.

Smiling, Huyu pulled out a black and silver card from his pocket, "Your mother told me how you prefer to take care of yourself and how she would just leave you a card to be able to buy food. So this is yours and you can charge anything too it. I'll take care of both your and Hiro's expenses. Also don't worry about spending it on anything you or him might want. Any objects that you just want I'll consider your payment for basically becoming a mother to Hiro. As for night terrors, if he sees, hears, or watches anything about car crashes then he's likely to want to curl up with you at night. He can eat anything, he has no allergies to food or the seasons. All his information for his doctor is upstairs in your room in a folder alone with contact numbers for me and the main house. I'll relent on the housekeeper but I am going to have security check in on you every day," he said, handing her the card. "Also you can redecorate," he told her.

Smiling, she nodded, "Nice doing business with you Daddy Huyu," she said amused.

Gazing at her, he chuckled, "Well despite the fact you did get in trouble at school you've always struck me as a responsible young lady. I mean, you could have been a party girl with a mountain of troubles but instead you were always such a good girl. You took your punishments at school without a word, kept house, and never had wild parties," he said chuckling.

Smiling, she smirked, "But of course, wild parties are so hard to clean up after, as for troubles, let's just say that those troubles suck. Drugs never leave you and I'm too lazy to deal with them, as for alcohol, I just don't like looking foolish or idiotic. Then for sex, well I wasn't going to have sex without condoms and I didn't feel like blushing while buying them," she said casually.

Smiling he nodded, standing up Ariana walked over to Snow, "Before we go tell be about your first day at school! Did you get any friends?" she asked.

Shaking her head, Snow let out a, "Nope."

Frowning Ariana continued, "Any enemies?" she asked cautiously.

Shrugging, Snow sighed, "Not very sure yet, I mean they could be enemies or they can be frienemies," she said, she wasn't very sure which way they would go.

Sighing, Ariana shook her head, "As long as you don't start fighting," she said.

Frowning, Snow crossed her arms, "I never fight, I evade. The only thing I do, is don't take bullshit! Now, now that everything is settled let's get onto the good byes, no use in delaying them," she said.

* * *

There was something different, she could tell the moment she walked into the classroom, she gave a sweeping look over the classroom and found three pairs of eyes honed in on her. It was the Cheshire twins and the cross-dresser. Frowning she made her way over to her desk doing her best to ignore their stares and sat down, no sooner did she did some female students surround her. "White-san! Who did your uniform?! I love the way it looks, the boys uniform looks good as a girl's!" said a bubbly red-head, she had perfect ringlet curls, vivid green eyes, and a spray of freckles across her nose.

Smiling, Snow hooked her bag to the side of the desk, "Um I actually did it myself, my grandmother taught me to sew because it's what she always did to clear her thoughts. When I was younger I use to want to make clothes like the designers my mom modeled for. The dream changed, but I still like to make clothes," she told them.

Half expecting them to pull away, much like the super-rich girls at school, she was surprised when they all surged forward with stars in their eyes, "You made that!" said a rather meek looking girl, she had glossy raven hair with grey blue eyes. She was the kind of girl you expect to have everything perfect from her hair to her shoes. "You should come to the sewing club after school!" she said beaming, apparently meek was only her look.

"Uh, could I bring my step brother, I kind of watch him now," she said.

That seemed to cue the next girl to speak, "Take care of him?" she asked. She was cute like the others with mousey brown hair that had a little frizz and she kept it pushed back from her face with a yellow headband. She had stunning clear blue eyes and was rather tan, almost like she had sat under the sun to look but it looked natural. "Can't the maids do it?" she asked curious.

Frowning, Snow shook her head, "No, my soon to be step-father had a house build on my step-brother Hiroshi's request so we live in a small house and I requested that there be no maids or house keepers. I like keeping house, I would feel even lazier if I didn't clean up after myself or cook. Beside I just started getting pretty good at cooking and I'm not about to ruin that now. Plus cooking is fun, especially when you cook for others. I always loved it," she said shrugging.

Beaming, the mousey brunette leaned forward, "You can cook! You need to visit the cooking club!" she cried excitedly.

Shaking her head, the meek one glared, "She's coming to the sewing club with Hiroshi!" she said.

Glaring back the mousey one opened her mouth ready to fire back only to be stopped by Snow, "Now, now, calm down. I'll visit the sewing club today since they asked first and the cooking club tomorrow. No need to get irrational. Although how many clubs does this school have?" she asked curious. At her old school there was nothing like this, there were the sport teams and that was just about it.

Smiling, the red-head laughed, "You think of it and you'll probably find it!" she said.

Nodding, Snow sat back down, this must mean somewhere there was possibly a book club, an art club, or even an archer club, if not all three. Then if there were three which would she choose, plus a sewing and cooking club, hmm, she was in trouble. Hearing a scoff, she narrowed her eyes and looked over to find none other than the idiot Tweedledum, aka Hikaru. Gazing at him, she frowned, "What is it Tweedledum?" she asked gazing at him.

Looking at her surprised, his grin slipped off his face, "What?" he asked confused.

Smirking to him, she pointed to him the Kaoru, "Tweedledum and Tweedledee! Both of your grins remind me of the Cheshire cat therefore from this day forth you shall be the Tweedle Twins, now what Tweedledum, also if it something like how surprising, Snow White can do house work, I've heard it but nice try," she said turning away from him.

Glaring, Hikaru turned in his chair sulkily, "I'll get you, I swear I will," he snapped.

Smiling, Snow chuckled, "Oh I have no doubt you will but not today," she said amused.

Turning in her seat, back to the girls Snow could feel his eyes drilling into her but she ignored it and listen to the girls each tell her about their respective clubs. All it sounded like was a bunch of playing to her, they sort of did things but not that much. Well at least the next two afternoons would have something for her, she just hoped Hiro wouldn't mind it.

Leaning back, she looked over and caught the cross-dresser staring at her with an unreadable expression, it wasn't till the twins spoke did she break gazes with Snow. Frowning, she couldn't help but think that was weird, she was pretty sure her name was Haruhi, but she didn't really pay attention to others. She mostly kept to herself, she couldn't help but think today was going to be a bad day.

This was definitely going to be a long and strange, not to mention possibly bad, day.

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Three

**Hello everyone I have a new chapter I hope you'll enjoy! **

* * *

She half-listened to the teacher drone on and on about whatever it was she was explaining, Snow couldn't help but let her thoughts wander once more. Each break one of the twins came up to her and tried to engage in small talk, along with that cross-dresser girl Haruhi. They kept asking questions and wouldn't leave till she glared at them for minutes straight. Well Hikaru just glared back till it was time to go back to your seat, she was starting to think they were going to be great enemies. As strange as that sounded, she liked a couple of her old enemies from America.

They had good relationships and were able to team up when need be.

She only hoped her and Hikaru could have that kind of relationship, getting up once class ended she grabbed her bag and head out the door to the third years. Once she stepped out though, she got the shock of her life when someone yelled out, "Snowy-chan!" before tackling her. Stumbling slightly, she looked down and found a mop of blond hair before two honey-brown eyes looked up. "Snowy-chan! Me and Takashi have decided to escort you to class!" he said giggling. Yes, a boy actually giggled and what's worst it sounded better than when a girl giggled!

Looking down at him, she looked over and found none other than the huge giant, "Um, uh, t-thanks?" she said unsure. Waiting for him to climb off of her, she quickly found out that she wasn't going to so she began to walk away. Only a few minutes passed before the small boy began to talk and drag her attention away from the thoughts passing through her head.

Gaining her attention from the many possible thoughts of what was happening, her attention zeroed in on the small boy. "Snowy-chan, I forgot to introduce myself yesterday! I'm Haninozuka, Mitsukuni you can call me Honey!" he said happily.

Nodding, she gave him an awkward smile, "Um okay, if you don't mind I'll just call you Mitsukuni," she said awkwardly. Honey was a weird name for a boy, not to mention the name of a hooker. "So, if you're Mitsukuni what does that make you?" she asked eyeing the large one who had an eerie calming expression. He was just so quite that it really was kind of creepy, good-looking guys who looked cold and didn't talk could just sell the role of serial killer.

"He's my cousin, Morinozuka, Takashi but everyone calls him Mori!" said Honey brightly.

Letting her eyes widen, Snow looked over to the boy before looking back at Honey, she did this a couple more times before shaking her head, "Genetics are a crazy," was all she said. Meanwhile in her head she wonder why the child who looked like he belong on Barney shared blood with the guy that looked like he belonged half-naked on the cover of a trashy romance novel. They looked nothing alike, the two of them were like night and day.

Honey either didn't hear her comment or he ignored it, because he carried on the conversation, "Do you have cousins?" he asked her curious.

Smiling, Snow nodded, "Six on my father's side and three on my mom's side," she told him.

His eyes widen at that and she couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah, my mom and dad have three siblings each and twins are prominent on my dad's side, at least when you're female. My dad grew up with three older sisters and my mom is the oldest out of four girls. So there are three pairs of twins, one pair is fraternal twins and they're boy-girl. They still look a lot alike though, people have trouble when they dress like the same-sex. Then the last two are identical, a boy pair and a girl pair. Then on my mom's side they each have one kid," she told them. He asked after all.

Blinking away his surprise, Honey let out a chuckle, "You got a big family, not to mention experience with twins," he said.

Frowning, Snow sighed, "Yeah, those twins in my class remind me of my cousins Cameron and Carter, they have that same evil twinkle in their eyes. Those jerks use to shove me in boxes and tried to shove worm riddle apples in my mouth. If these twins are anything like those jerks, this year is going to be fun," she said surprising the two.

"Fun?" said Mori finally speaking his first word.

Looking at him a little surprised, Snow smiled, "As much as me, Carter, and Cameron fought we never really hated each other. It was fun fighting and we couldn't help but wonder what the other had set up, or what the other would do to get out of the trap. It was tiring and at times so very frustrating but we would have it no other way! I do hope that these twins turn out to be like them. I haven't had a decent opponent since those idiots discovered girls don't have cooties," she said sighing.

Laughing, Honey skipped next to her, "I love fighting with my brother! I also like to fight with Takashi, its fun when I see their new moves and have to create new ones of my own!" said Honey excitedly.

Looking at him, she smiled, "Fighting?" she asked curious.

Grinning, Honey crossed his arms and gained an adorable expression of pride etched on his face, "Not to brag but I'm the martial art champion of Japan! I actually use to be the captain of the Karate Club!" he told her excited, "Takashi is the number one Kendo champion in Japan and is a skilled practitioner of judo and karate, we've sparred together ever since we were kids!" he said happily.

Before another thing could be said however they arrived at the class, with their chat Snow felt much better around the two of them. It seemed Takashi was just the silent type and now she knew why Mitsukuni was so damn quick. He was a freaking ninja. Taking her seat in front of Takashi she fell into a daze while Mitsukuni and Takashi shared looks as they each mulled over what they learned.

Mitsukuni could see some angry in Snow, it was there like Tamaki but she hide it behind her smiles and carefree personality. If he had to guess she was suffering because of her like toward her name, she liked it but she also seemed to hate it. He could tell when she introduced herself, she didn't hesitate to say her name. If she hated it she would try to not say it but she did say her name.

Takashi meanwhile couldn't help but notice a certain longing in her eyes when she talk about her cousins, Carter and Cameron. His guess was that she hadn't been with her cousins in a while before she moved here and she missed him because of that. He knew he would miss Mitsukuni when they began to build their lives, he would make sure to meet him plenty but it wouldn't be like now.

* * *

Bidding good-bye to Mitsukuni and Takashi, along with some third-year girls who seemed to take a favor to her, she personally thought they considered her a doll. Why? Simply because they had the same expressions as her mother when she was five and they played dress up. Once she was out the door and around the corner she found Tamaki and Kyoya waiting for her.

Sighing, she looked at the ground annoyed, "Seriously?" she asked.

Pushing up his glasses, Kyoya smiled, "I promise to keep him in line," he told her.

Frowning, she gave a small nod before walking with the two older boys making sure to stand on the other side of Tamaki far away from Kyoya. She discovered why Honey was intimidating but after getting to know him she found him to be nice like Takashi. Him, however, Kyoya didn't intimidate her like they had, he scared her. He had this serious underworld vibe around him. Just like that guy in the booth at the night club Amanda had dragged her to. She wanted to break in their new fake I.D.'s.

He was so good-looking and had such calculating eyes, his hair was perfect as was his suit and all he did was sit and watch the dance floor. He had been Japanese as well and she had wondered if he was Yakuza boss because people had seem to be really scared of him. She could still remember when he caught her staring, she couldn't help it because he was just so much. He drew in her eyes. He was beautiful but dangerous and that was girl kryptonite.

She could still remember how her heart stopped when he looked at her, she was pretty sure she was beet red because he was laughing at her. This happened for days, weeks really because she only went on the weekends and Friday. He was like in charge of the club, anytime there was any sign of trouble he squashed it and most pale and bolted when he narrowed his eyes.

"Hello? Princess are you there?" said Tamaki waving a hand in front of her face.

Blinking away her visions of the past, "Huh? What did you say?" she asked looked at him.

Frowning, he gazed at her curious, "Where did you go just now, you completely went off into your own world where ever that was," he said, sounding a little upset.

Frowning herself, she shrugged, "I was trying to remember something and then tried to forget it, so did you two ever settle on what the report will be about, what is it going to be on. You two wouldn't stop arguing yesterday about what to do," she said. She hoped Kyoya won because she hated Romeo and Juliet, it was so overdone it was charcoal.

Nodding, Kyoya sighed, "We've decided to do fairytales, a report about how they've changed with the times and to talk about the transformations they've taken over the years. Such as your tale, Snow White went from being a cautionary tale of being careful what you take from strangers. Then in 1937, Walt Disney transformed the tale into that while adding in some romance and that bad deeds are punished. Now, however, it's being used to show that Snow White is an empowered woman who is capable of being a ruler and a fighter," he explained.

Looking at him shocked, Snow blinked once then twice, "How do you know that?" she asked.

Kyoya didn't really strike her as the type to like TV or what's popular, to be truthful he struck her as a robot who just worked and cleaned up after Tamaki. Giving her a slight smile with cool eyes, he shrugged, "I do have to admit I've taken a liking to Once Upon A Time. The killer storytelling, plot, transformation of the fairytales, and costume designs make it quite popular. As for Ever After High, I like to stay on top of what's popular, those dolls along with its sister project Monster High is popular. A smart man watches the trends of all markets to plan for the future," he said.

Frowning, she nodded, "Right," she said.

She was totally right about him, he was so an Evil King.

Hot!

Wait! What?!

When did she decide he was hot? Falling a step behind the second year boys she frowned to herself as she thought this over. There was no deny that Kyoya was handsome. That was a giving, but when did he become hot. He was like the complete opposite of what she was used to, he was dressed just like he should be and every single hair on his head was in place. She didn't particularly date bad boys but she did date boys who were relaxed compared to him. Plus he was so prim and proper looking, besides the evil vibe there was nothing that she really found attractive.

Well, maybe except for his eyes, she did like those but how did his eyes make him hot.

She seriously needed to reevaluate her thoughts because he was just everything she didn't date, not that she wanted to date him, or maybe she did. Shaking her head, she scowled, yeah she needed to talk to Amanda tonight because this was completely weird. She didn't ever want to date guys like him! No offense to him, but he was probably a good boy who only did what he could to get daddy's approval and would help push up his grade.

She didn't want a complete good boy, she wanted a passionate guy who took control and knew what he wanted, it wouldn't hurt if he was considerate and kind to her as well. It would be even better if he liked to tease her, she actually liked it when boys she liked played games with her. It was like a game of tag and it left butterflies in her stomach when it was played right.

Before long the three of them showed up in the library once more where they got to work, following Tamaki she gazed back at Kyoya as he gazed through a Snow White book, it had many variations of the story from the Grimm Brother's version to many others. "So, um, does this class have a classroom or do you guys just get broken up into groups all the time to do reports?" she asked Tamaki.

Smiling at her, he nodded, "Yes that's about it, our teacher believes we need to submerge ourselves into the written word. Basically we have reports back to back, sometimes we just have book we must read then have discussions," he said smiling at her.

Chuckling, she smiled, "That's rather liberating, how does she know if anyone is actually doing their work," she asked him curious. She had seen a couple of people just sitting around chatting. "I mean is she a harsh judge or something along those lines?" she asked him curious.

Beaming, almost as if he was happy she was being so talkative, Tamaki continued, "She is a harsh judge, she also requires you speak from your heart so this report business doesn't even require paper, part of the reason Kyoya dislikes this class. He prefers reports," he told her amused.

Nodding, she smiled, that sounded right for his character.

Looking at her, he could feel a rush of energy, Snow was playing nice with him and didn't seem to hate him at the moment. "So what do you like to read?" he asked her curious.

Looking over at him, she smiled, "I have a like for fairytales simply because I was read them all my life and the real ones not the fake ones. Like every other girl I simply love fantasy and magic fiction simply because I wish the real world had magic. Vampires would be nice too, but real ones not angst-ridden ones like Edward Cullen. I mean some angst can be in one, because tortured does make a good trait in a vamp but it can't be his whole character," she said.

Nodding, Tamaki such a look of concentration she didn't know what to do, she sort of wanted to laugh but didn't think that would be right, "So do you like any classics?" he asked.

Frowning, she shrugged, "Yeah, only a few though, so are we doing the report on any particular fairytale or are we solely sticking to Snow White?" she asked him. Snow White was by far the most popular story of all princess stories. She would say Cinderella was a close second quickly followed by Sleeping Beauty or maybe Belle. "Snow is the more popular but there are others," she said.

Looking at her cautiously, "Um Kyoya wanted to only do Snow White, I wanted to do all but he insisted," he said pouting.

Smiling, Snow pulled off a book from the top shelf and smiled, "Well he was right," she said making her way toward Kyoya with a large book of fairytales. She seated herself at the table with him and opened up the large volume, a cloud of dust meeting her. Coughing, she waved her hand pushing the dust away before she began to pour over the pages of the book.

Frowning, he gazed around at the books, well he learned that Snow had something in common with Belle, she was an avid reading. He wondered how much she had in common with other princesses, maybe she had a fancy for frogs or even an eye for glass slippers and house work. Although Snow White had that in common with Cinderella.

Gazing up at the various books, Tamaki frowned, what could he do to bring the light back to her. What was it that this Snow White valued? What kind of Snow White was she? Turning back to her and Kyoya he watched them talk and found she actually seemed relaxed and looked somewhat happy. Feeling it hit him like a meteorite he grinned, she needed dwarves, friends!

Snow White would get those friends too!

He and the Host Club would become Snow White's seven dwarves, or host in this case.

* * *

Friday came sooner than he wanted, he had his plan but it wasn't quite where he wanted but Tamaki knew that it was something that would shine above all the others. He had thought about this long and hard, this was the answer! Every maiden, every princess needed friends and for the beginning they would be the best people to become Snow's friends.

Walking into the club room he found everyone ready.

Smiling at his friends, he beamed at them, "Do we all have plans?" he asked. Gazing from face to face only to find frowns, "You don't have any plans?" he asked frowning himself.

Frowning, Hikaru shrugged, "We got information on her but not so much plans," he said.

Sighing, Haruhi looked at him, "I say just leave her alone but I know you won't so the only thing I can say is get her friends but she's already doing that herself. At lunch some third year girls are fawning over her and some girls in our class have taken a liking to her. They all want her to join their clubs," she told him, Snow was quite popular for someone so prickly. Although when dealing with the twins she didn't blame her for being prickly. She seemed pretty nice once Haruhi assured her she wasn't in lead with the twins in setting her up for something. "She doesn't seem like she's depressed with life-like you seem to think, if anything she just moody," said Haruhi honestly.

Snow didn't really strike her as a depressed individual. She was rather carefree, seemed to take responsibility for her new younger brother. Other than fighting with the twins she was as normal as could be and was nice in Haruhi's eyes, a far cry from crazy like these guys.

Scowling, Kaoru crossed his arms, "She's like a homemaker, all she's missing is an apron and a husband. She's cooks and cleans, not only that but she can sew as well. I thought American women were like crazy feminist and anything that resembled being a homemaker was looked down on," he said. Women who worked with his mom were always acting like they had something to prove, some were just normal but a majority acted like such hard asses.

Sighing, Kyoya frowned, "Not all women from America are like that, besides she just does it because from what I learned she lived alone with her dad then by herself after his death," he said.

Looking at him, Haruhi frowned, "How did you find that out?" she asked him nervous.

Smiling, Kyoya looked at her, "How I found out doesn't matter? Tamaki wanted information and I research and questioned to get that information, but if it helps it was all done legally," he said casting the petite girl a sly smile that only seemed to increase her suspicions even more. "Anyhow I'll begin, if anything started her negative view is probably her father's death. He was killed in a driving accident, a drunk driver slammed into his car and Snow was in with him," he told them.

Gasping in horror, Honey looked at Kyoya with a frown, "Poor Snowy-chan!" he said.

Continuing on, Kyoya looked down at the documents he received from the police department, he had some contacts that speed up the process for him to get these. "The driver lived and was put in jail for vehicular manslaughter. According to the report, Snow was injured quite badly and her father was killed instantly and she was in shock and didn't snap out of till after the funeral. She was sent to therapy and was said to make a full recovery. She's mostly recovered from her injuries but she does give complaint of pain from time to time, that has my father concern and he's going to do X-Rays," he told them looking up, only finding Haruhi with a look on her face.

Pointing to him, she frowned, "That is so wrong, you can't go through her private stuff!" she argued.

Clearing his throat, "First in America it is perfectly legal to request to look at police reports, I went through all the proper lines to receive this. As for her medical things, I happen to overhear my brother and father discuss her case, they are concerned and think she needs surgery. They are her doctors and are free to discuss her case with each other. I am just a son who happen to be visiting and overheard," he said with a straight face.

Looking at him, she thought it over before raising an eyebrow, "How did you get her records from her psychologist?" she asked him glaring.

Smiling, he shook his head, "I got nothing from him, I contacted an old friend of hers, Amanda who was more than happy to help me, help her friend. She told me with the help of another friend that Snow more or less accepted her father's death. She never truly forgave the man who took her father which is understandable but she was pleased he showed remorse and is in AA," he said.

Frowning, she shook her head, "Seriously your connections are scary," she said truthfully.

Smiling, he shrugged, "Anyway, she's gained a negative view for New York because of her father's death along with other things and Amanda said that she is stubborn so you should never expect to change that. She also finds it surprising that Snow hasn't been sent to detention or gotten in trouble. She apparently takes lip from no one," he said, closing his book.

Nodding, Tamaki peered over at his sempais, waiting for them to share what they've learned. Beaming Honey practically leaped for his seat, "Snowy-chan loves animals and she can't wait till hers can come to the new house, she has four cats. Her dad got her one and she picked up three off the streets, she also has a squirrel who fell out of his nest and she couldn't find it. Then she has a horse and a cockatoo! Also she bakes the best apple desserts but doesn't eat them, she once ate three apple pies when she was a kid and can't stand apples anymore. Her dad loved apple treats though she got really good at baking them. She's made me a bunch of sweets and they're so good! Aren't they Takashi!" said Honey beaming at his cousin. Nodding slightly, Mori watched as their club members stared in shock at them and he didn't really blame them.

After the second day, Honey and Snow grew to be good friends. The two of them began chatting up and Honey even got her number and would talk to her after the club. "Oh and Snowy-chan loves vanilla! Also, also she loves to read and she knows archery and she also really good at gymnastics and she told me she could teach me free-running if I ever wanted to learn. She said since I'm limber from martial arts I'll be perfect! Oh and she thinks Kyo-kun is an Evil King and that Tama-kun is an idiot! She likes Hika-kun and Kao-kun because they remind her of her cousins! She thinks I'm super cute and she thinks Takashi is handsome!" he blabbed.

Blinking a couple of times, Haruhi smiled, "It seems you two have become good friends with White-san," she said amused.

Nodding, Honey beamed, "Takashi even invited her over to his house to meet Piya and Tanu!" he said.

Looking up surprised, Kaoru stared at the elder boy surprise, "Seriously?" he asked.

Nodding, Mori gazed out at everyone a little curious why they all looked so shocked, "She showed desired to see them, she said I could see her animals when they got out of quarantine. So it was only polite to offer the same" he told them.

Jumping up, Tamaki beamed, "Excellent! Everyone this is perfect because I have decided that we shall become Snow Whites dwarves!" he announced proudly. Honey and Mori were already a step ahead of him but that was fine because it would help this princess even more. Waiting for their agreement, he looked back when he heard nothing and found them all staring at him confused.

"Her dwarves?" asked Haruhi.

Frowning, he nodded, "Snow White needs dwarves and we shall fulfill that role! The Host Club will be her first friends. In fact I've been thinking about inviting her to join the club!" he announced.

Sharing look, Hikaru frowned, "How does that exactly work? Haruhi pretends to be a boy to be in the Host Club, how does Snow become a member?" he asked with a scowl.

Frowning, Tamaki sighed, "That I have not figured out," he said depressed.

Sighing, Kyoya pulled everyone's attention to himself, "I've looked into it because Tamaki kept muttering things under his breath and I been doing a little research. She's becoming quite popular with the third year girls. They find her quite charming, even the second year girls in our class have taken a like to her and have talked how they wish they could hug and coddle her. Seem to see her as a doll, it's also become known that she is good friends with Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai. I've heard that girls outside your class wish to see Princess Snow White with our sempais," he said.

Blinking surprised, Haruhi frowned, "Wow, she's gotten pretty popular," she said.

Scowling, Hikaru stood up, "How is that possible? She's a girl! She not even cute girl like Haru-, I mean looks like a cute boy like Haruhi!" said Hikaru blushing.

Frowning, Tamaki glared at the brash twin, "Every princess is cute and why wouldn't girls wish to see Snow, she's just like the princess and every girl wishes to meet a princess! Although I don't get why people would wish to see her with our sempais. I would understand if it was me because then it would be like Snow White meets Prince Charming!" he said grinning.

Staring at the primping blond, the twins shared a look, "Tono is such an attention hog, beside wouldn't Mori-sempai fit the Prince Charming much better?" said Hikaru.

Nodding, Kaoru crossed his arms, "Yeah and Honey-sempai is like her dwarf Happy, no wonder the girls want to see them together, it's like the story is unfolding before them," he said.

Wilting, Tamaki slumped to the floor and crawled over to Kyoya, "Mother! The children are teasing me again," he sobbed.

Sighing, Kyoya nodded, "Be that as it may, they are correct. The ladies seem to think that Mori-sempai is a better suited prince in this case because of the recent changes in the princess's tale. Mori-sempai could fight an army which is basically what Prince Charming does now a days to see his princess Snow White. They've said you're a more traditional prince while Mori's the Wild Prince, it's actually been getting him more customers" he said.

Looking at him, Haruhi frowned, "That must make you happy," she said.

Looking at her, he smiled, "It does actually," he said.

Frowning at first, Tamaki cough bring everyone's attention back to him, "Right well ignoring that devastating blow, Mori-sempai, do we have your permission to visit your house?" he asked, pointing toward the tall sempai. Once he received his nod, he turned to the rest of the club, "Tomorrow we shall go to our sempai's house and face Snow White. We will ask her to join our club!" he announced.

Expecting a shout of 'yes sir,' Tamaki scowled and put a hand on his waist when they didn't, once he began to glare he got a few lazy whatever's. "Right, well then gentlemen let us prepare for another day of making our princesses happy!" he said pumped up.

* * *

Frowning at Hiro, Snow watched him getting ready for a playdate with one of his friends, when she said she had never seen a raccoon dog Mori had offered to let her come over. Honey then proceeded to invite himself and she asked if it was alright to bring Hiro because there was no sitter or anything. Mori said it would be fine and she felt better that Hiro would be going. Honey may be the size of a child but he was still an older boy. She didn't think he would try anything but she would be going to a boy's house, a boy she just met and hadn't really gotten to know.

Takashi and Mitsukuni were really nice, but they were still boys. Boys who could easily make quick work of her and then some without her even putting up a decent fight. Then again, she couldn't really see them as rapist, especially Mitsukuni. Standing up, she handed him is bag before watching him leave for the car and waved good-bye as he slid in. Once the door was closed she made her way upstairs to get ready for her play date.

Looking through her clothes, she frowned, she wondered if she should do. She had many different clothes in many different styles. She had classy-elegant, edgy, punk, many different styles of Lolita, Goth, rave clothes, dance club outfits, and then preppy, girly, and comfy. Practically anything that wouldn't make her look like a tramp she wore. She liked all styles and growing up with a model, she had plenty of access to different styles.

Setting on a simple dress and hoodie she smiled, she wouldn't shock them just yet.

The dress was one of her favorites. It was sleeveless and strapless with blue lace lining the top just under the breast was a blue ribbon matching the lace's color. The skirt was layered and the first layer stopped at the knees and the bottom lined with blue snowflakes reached her calves. She wore blue and white flip-flops with it as well and the slid over a penguin hoodie. She made it herself using a tutorial on deviantart. Her penguin was blue and white. Everything was white except the sleeves, the back, and part of the hood that made up the penguin head.

Frowning at her appearance, she shook her head, "Looks like I'm getting ready for a casual date. Yeah so do not want to give that message," she said pulling everything off. Pouring through her closet once more she this time pulled out a black t-shirt with blue glitter words. Amanda made it for her at something she went to some make a shirt place with her mom. Stamped across the chest was, "I'm not my fairytale," and fairytale was in pretty cursive words.

She paired it with a pair of black shorts with some ripped up blue stockings, ones that matched the words, over her shirt she put on a sleeveless grey vest and slipped on a pair of grey boots. They reached the middle of her calves and had black shoelaces.

Pulling her hair into a low ponytail, gazing at her reflection again, she nodded as she unzipped the vest slightly, "This will do!" she said. Grabbing her wallet, cell phone, and a few other things she grabbed her cargo carrier for the day. Settling on a bag pack that looked like a cookie monster stuffed animal, she had received him on her fifth birthday for school.

She had been so excited back then, thinking how everyone would be so jealous because her bag pack was more like a stuff animal than anything else. It wasn't till she realized that school was a permanent thing that her bag pack held no more mirth. She could still remember the day she found out she had to come back to school, she practically cried for two days straight.

She still thinks she lived through the world's worst headache that year.

* * *

Standing outside with Mitsukuni, Takashi sighed slightly to himself wondering what he exactly got himself into with Snow. It wasn't that he didn't like her, it was just so unlike himself to invite anyone to his house, not even the Host Club received invitations. If they came for a visit he let them come, but he never really handed out invitations. It was like the words poured from his mouth before he could stop himself, she was chatting with Mitsukuni and to a lesson extent him. She told Mitsukuni she had never laid eye on a raccoon dog and he asked her if she wanted to see his sometimes.

Leaning against the pillar of his front porch, he looked over and watched Mitsukuni happily hum away as he balanced on the garden bed wall. He was glad Mitsukuni would be with them, it would be really awkward if it was just the two of them together. She would have probably said no if it was just them, thinking he was asking her on a date. She would probably think he was some creepy guy, some weirdo who asked random girls on dates or maybe a rapist.

He hoped she didn't think of him as a rapist.

Then he couldn't help but think of her reaction, when the Host Club came and asked her to be Snow White to his Prince Charming and Mitsukuni's dwarf. He wondered if she would even do it, she had expressed desire to get into some kind of club. It would be nice to see her outside of class more, she was a nice girl and sometimes it was nice when a girl didn't fawn over you. All his life he had to deal with giggling girls who swooned. Snow didn't do that at all. She told Mitsukuni he was cute and did mention to him once that he was handsome.

Looking over when Mitsukuni jumped on the porch, Mori waited for him, "I was really surprised when you invited her over," he told him honestly.

Smiling at his cousin, he nodded, "Me too, it came out before I knew it. I think I did that because she'll be like Haruhi in a way," he told his cousin honestly.

Beaming, Honey nodded ecstatically, "Yep! Snowy-chan is a nice girl just like Haru-chan and she makes such a yummy apple treats! I wish I could have some now! I could marry her if she made those for me every day!" he said practically drooling.

Giving a slight nod, he stood up straighter when a black limo peeked around the corner of their driveway and slowly made its way up to the house. Walking down with Honey he waited as Snow stepped out and when she did he found her appearance to be a surprise. She was pretty cute in her outfit, "Snowy-chan!" cried Honey leaping through the air to latch onto Snow. She wobbled for a moment before balancing out.

Smiling she greeted Honey warmly then gave him a small smile and a hello as well, after that she told the driver she would call him and he could go do whatever as she pulled out two large baskets. As she got them, he got a view of her bag pack, some blue fuzzy puppet-creature. Once the driver was gone she turned to the two of them and thrust out the baskets. "I read it's customary to give your host a gift, I wasn't entirely sure what to give however. So I made some sweets. This one is yours Takashi-sempai I made a variety of sweets from sweet to not that sweet. I noticed you seemed to like bitterer things and Honey I made you different sweets and some experimental ones. So give me feedback on them when you can," she said happily handing the over.

Laughing happily, Honey took the basket from Snow and began to rummage through, once greetings were out of the way Mori lead the two through the house. As always her and Honey immediately launched into a discussion about something. The two seemed to have a never-ending list of similarities and likes, the only think they didn't share was food preferences. Honey did like sweet things mostly but he also didn't mind spicy things once in a while. Snow couldn't take the heat of spicy food.

Walking in his room he looked out the glass wall that took up the far side of his room and immediately spotted Tamaki and crew ducking into bushes. Hopefully she wouldn't catch them too early, felling a light weight drop to his shoulder, he gazed over and found Tanu. The fuzzy creature tickled his neck as it sniffed him. Hurrying inside, he turned to face Snow and found her looking around his room while Honey closed the door.

Watching her, he pulled Tanu from his shoulder and waited, "You must not get to sleep in with that wall," she said jokingly once she was done. Looking back, he shook his head, he wasn't one for sleeping in but if he was then it was definitely be a problem. "Your rooms nice, a lot nicer than some of the guys I went to school with. They were all bikini-clad girls with implants and race cars all over the walls while moldy food and clothes strung all over the floor," she said.

Laughing, Honey skipped over to Mori's bed and settled in, "Takashi is OCD! Everything has to be in order!" he told her.

Nodding, she smiled, "I'm OCD, although mine comes in the form of colors and flavors have to be separated, my M&M's are separated by color as is skittles. My mom is always saying she wished my cleaning was OCD," she said chuckling.

Smiling at her, Mori was surprised when Taku dropped down and came over to Snow cautiously, he was usually very weary of strangers actually hiding or staying glued to him. Snow watched him carefully and slowly began to lower herself, she was very slow doing it. He was surprised by how much control she had, once she squatting down she held out a hand for Taku.

At first Taku gazed at her cautiously, he paced back and forth fidgeting as he tried to figure out what to do next, bit her or run. Slowly he inched toward Snow outstretched hand and sniffed it. He pulled back a couple of times before he finally gave her fingers a lick. Slowly she rubbed her hand and Snow smiled and petted in on top of his head, once he had enough he ran to Mori and climbed up him.

Resting on his shoulder finally done with his act of braver, "He's as cute as raccoons in the states!" she said chuckling.

Skipping over, Honey smiled at Snow, "You're pretty good with animals!" he said.

Shaking her head, she grinned, "Nah, I just know how to approach them, after all once bitten, twice shy is the old saying. When I was a kid I picked up a duckling and planned on making him my pet, had the name Harold picked out and everything. He started squawking and next thing I knew I was being attacked by his momma, so to avoid injury by animal I try to take it slow. Even though I simply want to snatch them up and squeeze them like the softest plush bear!" she said laughing.

Getting introduced to Piya, the three of them settled at Mori's small table and swapped stories about things, of course Honey and Snow carried most of the conversation. Mori did add input though, it was about an hour in when Honey's phone went off. That was the cue for the Club to come out, sharing a look with Honey, they both nodded and Honey was about to leave. That was quickly stopped by Snow, "So is Tamaki and the others going to come in and play?" she asked casually.

Looking at her startled with Honey, both openly gazed at her puzzled, smiling a little cockily she pointed over Mori's shoulder to the bushes. "Tamaki is really bad at hiding, he should really work on it and I'm pretty sure I've developed a sixth sense for Ohtori-san. That guy gives serious chills, I half expect him to turn to me and offer me a contract to get whatever I want for my soul," she said seriously, he so had to have demon blood somewhere in his linage.

What happen next startled Snow so badly she fell over in a heap, "As fun as that would be our idiot king would get all bent out of shape if I joked like that," said Kyoya, his familiar chilling voice rolling over her. It was like having an egg cracked over her head, the goo falling down her back. "Also as funny as the comment, that was rather rude for Snow White," said Kyoya mockingly.

Turning to face the dark boy, Snow narrowed her eyes, "It might be rude, but seriously are you sure you don't have demon somewhere in your bloodline because I'm seeing a lot of similarities," she said.

Smiling at her, Kyoya sat on the other side of Snow and Mori, across from Honey, "Where would you have ever met a demon?" he asked.

Letting out a small laugh, Snow gave him an amused look, "I'm pretty sure some people I've met on the subway were minions of the devil himself. Either them or the serial killers that plague America, I'm pretty sure you won't disagree with that," she said.

Before he could answer however, they were all surprised when out of nowhere Tamaki hit the glass of the window, looking at him, Snow found him stuck to the glass like a bizarre Spiderman. He was sliding down and sprawled out on the glass. "Mobe bub Nost Mub!" he yelled. Raising an eyebrow at that, Snow watch Tamaki shout that a few more times before his slid back down and into some bushes. Back by a tree Haruhi sat on a tree branch shaking her head while the twins were holding each other up laughing their scrawny butts off.

"What the hell was that?" she asked puzzled.

Sighing, each boy shook their heads, each holding different expression. Mitsukuni was amused, Takashi just looked exasperated, and Kyoya looked that and annoyed, "No doubt the twins got him worked up telling him that I was about to drive you away from joining out little club. He panicked and rush before I could brainwash you," said Kyoya causally any sigh of annoyance gone. That had actually surprised her as well, she had a feeling he got annoyed easily but at school it seemed like he had a smile plastered on no matter what happened.

"Club?" she asked, before looking over to Takashi and Mitsukuni as well, "Wait you two are in a club with Evil king, devil twins, cross-dresser, and the flamboyant prince!" she said shocked.

Smiling, Honey nodded before frowning, "Wait, did you just say cross-dresser?" he asked shocked, a feeling shared by the other two males at the table, only they didn't show it.

Looking at him, she pointed to Haruhi, "Um, Haruhi, you guys know she's a girl right! I mean I knew the moment I saw her, we have so many cross-dressers in New York me and Amanda made a game of it. I admit Haruhi is good, I nearly did a double take but she is so a girl," she said.

Feeling Kyoya's dark presences leak out, looking over cautiously, she glared as he stared coolly, "I'll have to ask you to keep that little fact to yourself then. Haruhi broke a vase that belong to the club and is paying it off by working for the Host Club as a Host. She can only do that if the girls think she is a boy," he told her.

Frowning, she nodded, "Whatever, it's not my secret to tell. Beside I thought she might be one of those cross-dresser who feels they were born into the wrong body so I didn't say anything," she said. She couldn't say what Haruhi could or couldn't be, that was why she didn't say anything because that was completely up to said girl.

Once that was done, Honey beamed at Snow, "Snowy-chan! Will you joined the Host Club?!" he asked.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think!**


	4. Four

**Hello and I hope you enjoy.**

**I do not know Ouran.**

* * *

Join the Host Club.

She knew what a host club was, she was no stranger to manga and anime. However to have one in a high school, especially a rich people's high school. She was seriously missing something, because it just couldn't exist without a good reason. Taking a deep breath, she looked to the members of the host club and crossed her arms, "Yeah, before I say anything further I'm going to need a couple of explanations. One, Haruhi, do you like girls because if you pretend to be a guy to pick up girls I'm going to come out and say, that's a fucking bitch move," she said glaring.

Holding up her hands, Haruhi shook her head, "No, it's not like that at all. I like boys and I'm just pretending to be a guy to pay off my debt. Also I make sure they don't think things like that so they don't get hurt when I ultimately reveal my sex to them. I mean personally I don't really care what they think I am. I've become pretty good friends with them though this and I'm planning to tell them the truth," she told her.

Nodding, Snow let her gaze travel from Haruhi to Tamaki who gulped nervously, "Okay, second, the only thing I know about Host Clubs is from a special I watched on YouTube about the lives of host. So, you want to clarify what exactly you guys do?" she asked him frowning. She had some pretty disturbing ideas in her head right now and really wanted them gone. If not Honey would forever be ruined in her head, not to mention Kyoya would become even scarier than he already was.

Holding out his hands, he shook his head, "We are nothing like that! We simply spend our time with the young ladies and hold special events is all. Like dances, free days with a host, taking the young ladies to the beach that is all. We just give them some time to spend with us, to let them relax after a hard day of school," he told her passionately.

Nodding, she frowned, "Okay, I guess that isn't sordid, so what exactly would I do. I doubt there is a strong lesbian community at this school," she said.

Smiling at her, Tamaki frowned, "No but you are rather popular with the girls of the school, they find Snow White very appealing. Especially when you spend time with Mori-sempai, and Honey-sempai, to them it's almost as if the story is coming to life before their eyes. You would be with our sempai's or maybe alone if you become popular enough!" he said excitedly.

Nodding again, she crossed her arms, "What exactly would I be doing?" she asked him.

"Talking to the girls, answer any questions they might have just getting along with them," he told her.

Frowning, Snow closed her eyes as she thought it over, she was thinking of joining a club, especially after learning that Hiroshi was in a club but had taken a small leave to get to know her. Now however he would be staying after school and it was ridiculous to make Mr. Tanaka to drive back and forth. Smiling, she shrugged, "Alright, I'll join," she said, she didn't have anything better to do and she liked Mitsukuni a lot so getting to spend an hour after school with him was cool with her.

Beaming, Tamaki's eyes lit up like the Fourth of July and he almost lunged over the table to tackle her into a hug but seemed to pull himself back at the last moment. "Seriously?" said Hikaru breaking the moment, he had a huge look of disbelief etched onto him. If she was nice she tell him he looked cute clueless, she however wasn't a nice girl.

Smiling, she shrugged, "I like Mitsukuni! I won't mind spending time with him an hour after school every day and there's also you. I can watch you flounder as you try and find an original joke, it's quite amusing when you get red in the face as fury fills you up!" she teased.

Glaring, he leaned close, "I'm going to force feed you a poison apple!" he hissed.

Smiling, she leaned back, "Heard~ it!" she sang.

Fuming he jumped up and put his foot on the table, probably ready to us it for leverage as he leaped over the able to tackled her, "That's it!" he yelled. The moment he put his weight onto the foot he planted on the table she struck. It was more like instinct, after years of bullying and fighting she learned a couple of things to stop it before it happened. Pulling a metal chain out of her pocket that she kept for reason like this, she whipped it out and it wrapped around his calf. Then before a word could be said she pull and he went tumbling down.

"Timber!~" she sang.

Everyone, but she, Kyoya, Honey, and Mori flinched when the sound of his body met the floor. Then without missing a beat she turned to Tamaki who was gapping, "So when's the first meeting?!" she asked bubbly. He however did not answer and continue to stare at her stunned at what she just did, which she was curious why. She checked out some of Mitsukuni and Takashi's matches. All which were conveniently online. They were amazing and they had to have seen some things with Honey's weird family code. Honey alone was a one man army.

Smiling at her, his expression cool and calm, Kyoya told her Monday after class let out in the Third Music Room. Jumping up, she nodded, "Well I'll take my leave then before I do anything further, to upset Grumpy," she said waving her hand. Mori stood up right away as well, while she texted Mr. Tanka and opened the door for her. Walking in silence, she looked over and caught him staring at her, "Um sorry about the commotion and for leaving so soon," she muttered, a tad nervous.

Even if she knew he was a good guy he still make her uncomfortable. He was quite handsome and so freaking tall, not that, that was a bad feature. She actually quite liked that feature in a guy, walking side by side, Snow almost jumped out of her skin when Mori spoke, "It's alright," he said.

Continuing on in silence, she couldn't help but wonder if maybe he was angry with her, she did make a bit of a commotion especially after being invited. Frowning, she gazed down to the floor wondering if she did make him angry and he was just the kind of guy not to say something. Wondering if she might have ruined a potential friendship, she almost jumped out of her skin when he spoke. Gazing down at her, he frowned, "You must have been bullied quite a lot, you seemed to know when someone is going to strike," he said quietly.

It happen so quickly that if Mori hadn't been looking he would have missed it. Hate twisted itself onto Snow before quickly melting away, leaving behind annoyance. It was rather alarming to see just hate on her. She was usually so sunny and friendly that it seemed alien to find that apart of her. "I guess you could say that but it's all in the past, besides it seems I'm not going to get it here so that's good. At least now I won't be spending my time in detention all day," she said, acting as if she just didn't care.

He saw though, he saw the angry and hate in her.

Nodding, he frowned, "Bullying is bad in America isn't it," he questioned further.

Frowning, she stiffen, "The only problem is that adults, the only ones capable of doing anything about it choose to bury their heads in the ground and ignore everything that is in front of them. Parents, teachers, and everyone else try to put it up as children need to be stronger. That words don't hurt and that all it is just kidding, then when some poor kid finally snaps and has a mental breakdown. Well it still doesn't matter unless that mental breakdown causes them to hurt others. Then it's all about violence and gun control. All that means nothing if you don't take care of what cause the child to bring the gun to school," she snapped. Sighing, she shook her head, "Whatever, it doesn't mean a thing, you can preach all day and night and still nothing will change. Then again I guess that's what it means to be human," she said frowning.

Gazing at her, Mori gave a small smile, "That may be true, humans tend to make the same mistake over and over but each generation is different too. Our parents, they think we need to swallow down what upsets us to make us stronger and sometimes it's true. However growing up the way we did, we know what we can push through and come out stronger and when we need help. With this knowledge we can help the next generation that will eventually help control bullying," he said calmly.

That was his belief. Every generation brought some form of tolerance and growth so it wouldn't be long before most of the world's problems will be gone. No to gay marriage would be a thing of the past, racial tension would be remembered as nothing more than idiotic, and crime would lower for good.

Looking at Mori, crossed between stunned and amazed, Snow didn't really know what to say. That was the most he had spoken to her at all. Not to mention what he said was kind of poetic to her, "That's nice, I might actually come to like humans if they're like you," she said amused.

Looking at her puzzled, Mori frowned, "You don't like humans?" he asked.

Sighing, she shook her head, "Unlike my father I can't see the beauty that's hidden within a human, all I see is ugliness. I guess I'm just bitter," she said sighing.

Smiling, Mori shook his head, "If you were bitter you wouldn't be kind to animals or care about things, you wouldn't even consider Mitsukuni as a friend, so I would just say you're jaded," he said.

Smiling, herself Snow chuckled, "You're pretty good at this whole counseling thing you know that, for such nice words I have to give you something in return! I'll have to figure out what that is though, you won't want sweets in return like Mitsukuni," she said frowning.

Shaking his head, Mori smiled, "You don't have too," he said.

Gazing at him in return, she shook her head, "You say I don't have to but I want too, I just have to make sure it won't be a bad gift. Anything in particular you like? I'm pretty good at making things. Want some kind of decoration for your room?" she asked him. She was pretty decent with crafts, nowhere near a professional but at least her good enough to make a gift.

Gazing at her, he shrugged, "Surprise me," he said.

Nodding, she smile, "Will do," she said stepping outside into the sun.

* * *

The rest of her free day was spent redecorating the living room. Huyu had some good connections, she was able to get all the furniture returned and got some she and Hiroshi picked out. It was going to look like a teenage girl's dream house mixed with a four-year-olds fantasy house. Fuzzy soft furniture in different colors with colorful shaped pillows thrown everywhere.

She painted the walls purple and spray painted silver stars on the walls, she was a fast worker and before she knew it by the end of the weekend she had the rest of house redecorated. It was colorful and really childish looking but it felt at home. After that was all done she hung up paintings her father did along with a couple she did that she was pleased with. By the time school came around she was feeling ready for anything this host club would throw at her, be it crazy or idiotic.

Walking down the hall, humming a tune she heard so very long ago, she would have come with the twins and Haruhi but they were rather busy at the moment. The twins were trying to do something, bad no doubt, so Haruhi was left in the position of stopping it. So she was going ahead first and would tell the others the news. Listening to her footsteps echo through the hall, she wondered what she would be doing today. Odds are anything was up for doing, after all crazy outweighed sane.

It went, Team Crazy: Tamaki, the twins, and Mitsukuni while Team Sane: Haruhi, Takashi, and Kyoya so not nearly enough. By the time she arrived at the door she found Mitsukuni and Takashi already there, "Snowy-chan!" cried Mitsukuni brightly. As usual he was up on his cousin's shoulders looking as cheerful as ever, "You really came!" he said happily.

Beaming, she nodded, "Hello," she said.

Beaming back Mitsukuni leaped down, "Are you ready for your first day in the Host Club?!" he asked her, curiosity lightening him up like a Christmas tree.

Giving a small smile she shrugged, "I'm as ready as I'll ever be," Snow said.

Opening the door for them she followed after and walked into a large vast room with large windows that let in the light of the day. Tables with chairs surrounding them were spread out across the room and at one of the tables sat Kyoya with Tamaki. As soon as she walked through the door he leaped up, "Snow you came!" he said happily.

Smiling, she crossed her arms, "I told you I was, did you think I was lying?" she asked him.

Grinning, he shook his head, "Where the devil twins and my daughter?" he asked, peering behind her like he expected the three to pop out of the floor.

Frowning, she crossed her arms, "The twins were torturing the class president again so Haruhi's trying to put a stop to it. I remember hearing something about putting him in a dress, I lost interest after that, some guys look okay in drag, but not many," she said. She really didn't want to see the president in a dress, but she also knew if she got involved it would just make it worst.

"I see," said Tamaki with a frown etched on.

Standing up, Kyoya pulled focus from Tamaki, "Ignoring the twin's antics, its time I give you a crash course on what's to be expected," said Kyoya, pushing his glasses back. He walked toward her and she couldn't help but think he truly was the Evil King to her Snow White. Kyoya gave her chills and not in the good way, "First I think this goes without saying, but outside us the truth of Haruhi's gender is not to be discussed," he said.

Frowning, she gazed at him annoyed, "No duh," she said.

Ignoring her, he continued on, "Two, I know your rather brash and speak your mind but please refrain from insulting the clients," he said.

Crossing her arms, she smiled, "I only promise to be civil if they stay civil. The moment I detect sarcasm they met the dark side," she said.

Sighing he nodded, scribbling something down on a pad, "Third, try to remember to act like a lady, although it might be hard for you," he said flashing her a smirk.

Crossing her arms, "Yeah, I'm not altering my personality so you can forget that. Besides in case you haven't notice my personality is what got attention. That and the fact that girls seem to really be in love with Snow White," she said frowning.

Shaking his head, Kyoya smirked, "People have always liked wild animals, seen them as exotic," he said slyly.

Rolling her eyes, she walked away toward Takashi and Mitsukuni, "If you think that then you can't bitch if I ever bite you and be warn I'm known to go second grade when threaten," she said.

Shaking his head, he went toward his table but not without muttering, "Classy," before he sat and opened up a laptop that rested on the table.

Smiling, Honey trotted up to Snow, "I watch yourself Snowy-chan, Kyo-kun can get mean when he really wants too. Don't tease him too much, revenge is what he likes best!" he teased. Smiling, she nodded before falling him to a couple of couches and armchairs surrounding a wooden table. "This is where we'll sit! You'll sit between me and Takashi till you comfortable," he said happily.

Nodding, she sat down in the middle of the couch, "Okay! So what do you guys usually do?" she asked him curious. Did they really just sit around and talk to girls. It sounded a little boring to her, but it had to be somewhat entertaining if girls did it all the time, they had to be have something.

Grinning, Honey jumped up and landed next to her, snuggling up to her. "We have tea with the girls! Sometimes we dress up in outfits and play games or do activities with the girls, it's really fun and I get to eat lots of yummy cake and drink lots of tea! Today we'll just talk to the girls and introduce you to them!" he said beaming brightly.

"Cool," said Snow.

* * *

She was seriously starting to regret her decision. The girls didn't seem to know when to blink and were staring at her like she was some alien with two heads. Sighing, she looked down to control herself before gazing up with a smile. "So, any questions" she asked shrugging. She probably needed to get the ball rolling and get them started.

Tomo, a girl from the third year class she knew was the first to question, "Snow, we know you're from America but what are you? Most from America are all mixed up!" she said giving a pretty smile.

Smiling back, she chuckled, "I'm all mixed up. On my dad sides I get French, Italian, and Spanish and then from my mom I'm English and German with a smidgen of Native American like most other Americans," she said naming it all off.

Perking up, a girl she didn't know leaned forward, "Was your dad American?" she asked.

Shaking her head, Snow leaned back, "No, my dad was born in England but grew up all over Europe, mostly traveling between Italy, France, Spain, and Greece. He came to America when he was fifteen because of his parents work and got citizenship after high school. He got it before he married my mother, they were high school sweethearts," she told them. All the girls at once let out an awe, which was what most people did when they discovered her parents love story.

Pushing together, they all stared at her with eyes glittering with expectation and hopefulness, "Have you had a boyfriend before?" one girl asked.

Smiling, Snow crossed her arms in thought, "Um, I would say about, eh, six. That's not including the two fake marriages in kindergarten!" she said jokingly.

Looking at her amused, Tomo chuckled, "You got married in kindergarten! Two times!" she said.

Shrugging, Snow sighed, "My parents spoiled me and got me white dresses that reminded me of wedding dresses. I thought it would be a waste to wear them and not get married so I convinced two different boys in my class to marry me! We thought it was just for the day," she told them.

"Ah, you must have been the cutest little girl!" cooed one of the other girls.

Laughing, Lorelei pulled out her phone and began to scroll through her photos, "I actually have a couple from my younger days. My mom is always sending me photos telling me she misses me and that I should take more pictures because this is all she has to remember me as. Not to mention it helps to butter her up when I want to do something she would otherwise say no too," she said finding the folder in question. Clicking through she chose one of her at the beach, her hair was flying around her and she wore a powder blue bathing suit with white polka dots and it had a little skirt.

Passing it over, she leaned back and let the girls look through, "You look so cute!" said Momo.

Watching all the girls scroll through, she listened through a chorus of coos, before she knew it other girls had actually come over and joined the group. In the file there were a couple of her in Halloween costumes, one she was Snow White which was predictable. The other time she was a gothic fairy and another time she was a bunny rabbit. There was also a photo from Christmas were her parents dressed her up in a cute Mrs. Clause outfit. A few in regular clothes then there was an Easter Best wear, she dressed up a lot due to her mom's reach for clothes.

It would seem her first day was a smash.

* * *

The rest of the week passed by in a flash and before she knew it she was at the end of the week once more, only this time she was experiencing her first week with the host club. Sitting across from Honey as Mori practice his Kendo swings, she found the movements he made to be rather memorizing. It was like watching a prima donna dance out onto stage. "Well it would seem the Host Club's second princess passed her week by in a flash! Her Majesty as already got girls asking whether you can be seen alone," said Hikaru coming up behind her to steal one of her blue berries.

Looking up, she glared at the devil twin, "Get your own blue berries, now I can't eat these because they got your gross germs," she said passing the bowl up. Smirking he took it from her and went on his way, "Sheesh, he really is an unpleasant guy," she grumbled, resting her chin in her hand.

Chuckling, Honey passed her over a bowl of strawberries, "Don't pout Snowy-chan," he said.

Coming over to their table, Tamaki beamed as he made their way toward their table, "My sweet Princess Snow White! You have exceeded my expectations! Tell me what you think my dear, is the club everything you like. Does your heart soar knowing you get to return to such a blessed room," he asked making his way toward her in his usual fashion.

Frowning, she shrugged, "Eh, it's fine, I like hanging out with Mitsukuni and Takashi. Haruhi is pretty fun too and Kaoru's a decent human when the devil half of him is away. Kyoya still scares the living hell out of me though," she commented casually.

Chuckling at her honesty, Tamaki smiled, "I'm glad you're having fun! Hopefully you'll be a good influence on your big sister," he said beaming.

Smiling, she chuckled, "Yeah I think most people think she'll be the good influence but whatever you say daddy dearest," Snow said, playing along with his family thing. "By the way, if Kyoya is mommy and your daddy. Then the twins are my devil brothers and Haruhi my sister, who are Mitsukuni and Takashi?" she asked him curious. She had wondered that for quite some time.

Grinning, he pointed to them, "These are your uncles!" he said happily.

Nodding, she smiled, "Hello favorite Uncle!" she said to Honey.

Grinning, he gave her a wave, "Hello favorite niece!" he said.

Leaning back in her chair, Snow gazed over at Haruhi, she had wanted to have some girl time with the cute brunette. She was rather curious to get the info on her and Tamaki's relationship, the two seemed pretty close and even though Haruhi was annoyed with him at times she did like him. "Hmm, you know what daddy I think me and sissy should have some time together, so what do you say sissy, want to come over this weekend?" she asked looking over at Haruhi.

Looking at her surprised, Haruhi frowned as she thought it over, "Sure I don't mind, if you don't think I'll be any problem," she told her.

Smiling, Snow sat up, "Alright!" she said happily.

Peering at her worried, Tamaki frowned, "Daddy would like to know what his dear daughters are going to be up too. He has to look out for you two," he said cautiously.

Feeling a touch of mischievousness, she stood up and stretched, "I don't know, hmm maybe have a little dinner, watch some movies, and of course have an orgy with male prostitutes. I mean I have to be a good host, tell me Haruhi what's your preference? Blonde, red, or brunette?" she asked.

Laughing, Haruhi shook her head, "I'm good with whatever you want," she said playing along.

"Raven it is," she said jokingly.

* * *

Once more Hiro was leaving her for the first day of the weekend, her little brother was rather popular with people it would seem. She asked him and he told her that his weekends were filled. It was an hour or two after school when Haruhi arrived at her house. Snow offered to send the car but Haruhi declined, watching her friend walk around the house she sat down and waited.

Finally taking a seat, Haruhi smiled, "Interesting décor," she said amused.

Laughing, Snow sighed, "Yeah he gave me free reign and I've always wanted to decorate a house like a fun house, with Hiro's help it turned out that way. You have to admit though that this furniture is like the best though," she said flopping down on the fuzzy purple couch.

Nodding, Haruhi took seat on a fuzzy, sparkly white arm-chair, "Yeah, pretty soft, but I have a question about you room," she said frowning.

Smiling, Snow grabbed a pillow already knowing what she would be commenting on, there was really only one thing about her room that would catch someone's attention. "That coffin was made by my father, he was in this weird phase in his art. He was making beds out of weird objects. He also made furniture out of weird things, it was a good thing we lived in New York. People love weird stuff," she said amused. People were always just buying up his weird stuff there.

Smiling, Haruhi looked around, "So your dad was an artist," she said.

Leaning back in her seat, Snow nodded, "My dad was one of the best out there, he never actually had schooling but he had a lot of creativity. He was solely self-taught. Many other artist told him that would be his downfall but he still sold and got praise. He did everything he could, murals, crafts, sculpting, painting, pottery, abstract, and well I could go on. He had a lot of alias so he could try all kinds of art. He said he did it so nobody could talk or you know assume something about him. Saying he couldn't do this art because he did this kind. He wanted opinions to form due to what he created not for who he was," she told her.

Nodding, Haruhi looked around, "So did he do all the paintings hanging?" she asked.

Smiling, Snow stood up, "Half and half, I did some he did some," she told her.

Looking at her stunned, Haruhi looked around trying to see if she could spot what Snow could have done but found that they all looked pretty professional. "Are you an artist too?" she asked stunned, if so that was an impressive skill to have.

Laughing, Snow shook her head, "Please, I'm nowhere near as good as a professional. I just do it because it's fun and nothing more. No one in their right mind would think I'm an artist, thanks anyway but I'm a novice. Now what would you like for dinner? I can cook or we can do take out, although if we cook we have to go to store and to be honest I've wanted to go. I haven't been yet, I like to see what Japan keeps stocked. I remember when I went to Spain how different it was, same with France," said Snow excited.

Smiling, Haruhi stood up, "That's what I like about you the most, your pretty well-traveled but your also pretty normal. Tamaki treats going to the grocery store like some grand adventure, while you just want to know what's the difference in selections," she said amused.

Chuckling, Snow gave her a sly look, "You say that but I know you like him," she teased.

Looking at her dumbfounded, Haruhi shrugged, "I admit he's a good person but he's also annoying," she said, obviously not getting at what Snow was saying. Nodding, Snow watch Haruhi head upstairs to grab her wallet. Following, she couldn't help but wonder if Haruhi was for real, then again she did seem a little oblivious when it came to the opposite sex.

Sighing, she shook her head as she got her wallet and slipped it into her pocket, "So have you been to many sleep overs?" she asked Haruhi curious. She had a feeling that like her Haruhi made friends with boys easier than she did girls. Except at this school for some reason. Only Haruhi couldn't reap the benefit of that because all the girls for some reason couldn't see that the girl was in fact a girl. It was a little strange in her opinion, the girls were pretty smart yet couldn't see Haruhi was a girl which sort of made them a little dumb as well. It was just weird.

Shaking her head, Haruhi smiled, "To be truthful this is my first sleep over at a girl friend's house," she said looking a little excited.

Smiling, Snow nodded, "I'll make sure to make it the best ever then, we'll do all the normal stuff, except pillow fights. I've been told I'm too rough," she said chuckling.

Laughing as well, Haruhi followed Snow out the door and took the lead to show her the grocery store, all the while the two girls took no notice of three pairs of eyes watching them from a bush. Popping up from the bushes with the twins, Tamaki pointed after the girls, "Come devil twins! We must follow your sisters and make sure Snow doesn't corrupt her big sister," he commanded.

* * *

**Please tell me your thoughts**


	5. Five

**Hello and thank your for reading the newest chapter and I hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Ouran**

* * *

Tamaki seriously needed help.

Help in covert operations that was! The fact that he was stalking her and Haruhi only served to amuse Snow and further prove her theory that the idiot was in love with his 'daughter'. It was quite adorable but she was also a girl who had a mischievous streak. This was just too good to pass up, gazing over at Haruhi she could see the doubt in her eyes. Grinning, she bumped shoulders with her, "Come on, you won't have to do anything too outrageous. Just strange clothes that I will buy for you, coupled with a wig and fake piercings! Oh, want to get Mitsukuni in on this! Maybe he and Takashi can disguise themselves as thugs and jump us. Oh and Kyoya can disguise himself as a crime boss, wait, nah, if I see him as a crime boss I'm sure to never stop having nightmares," she said with a frown.

Looking at her, Haruhi sighed, "You're just as bad as the twins," she said shaking her head.

Laughing, Snow winked at her, "I take that as a compliment! Besides that reminds me, since those two idiots are with him I will not only get Tamaki but the twins. The look on Hikaru's face is going to be priceless! I can just imagine it now!" she said gleefully. She could see the disbelief etched onto both of their faces when they finally revealed it was a joke the whole time.

Gazing at her curious, Haruhi smiled lightly, "Do you like Hikaru?" she asked her.

Looking over, Snow chuckled before shaking her head, "Yeah, not really. I mean he's attractive of course but he's too much for me. I like to be the loud one of the relationship. I need someone sensible, at least that's what my therapist says. I just don't think I could ever date someone sensible. I mean Takashi and Kyoya are sensible, I could never dream of dating either of them because it just seems like it would be utterly boring," she said frowning.

Smiling, Haruhi shook her head, "They're both a far cry from boring. Mori-sempai is a kendo champ and he has a surprising feature of being rather funny when he's sleepy. I can't really say much else for him but I'm sure he has some excitable things about him. I mean how else could he keep Honey-sempai tame and entertained. As for Kyoya-sempai, well his dark side can be pretty exciting," she said chuckling, "Not to mention he has a pretty bad temper and seems to work things from the background. That's pretty exciting," she said.

Chuckling, Snow smiled, "Yeah, but for Takashi, I would like a guy who can hold a conversation. He doesn't seem like he talks much which there's nothing wrong with that. However sometimes a girl wants more than a couple of grunts and choice words from her guy. As for Kyoya, I rather the exciting not totally horrify me," she said.

Nodding, Haruhi looked over curiously, "Are you seriously scared of him?" she asked.

Frowning, she looked at the road ahead, "He just, he so reminds me of an Evil King. He is the Evil King who wants me to die. Only it isn't from jealously, no, it's something darker and eviler. I feel like I should never, ever, accept anything from him. He's seriously evil," she said, giving a shudder.

Gazing at her concerned, Haruhi frowned, because she didn't really know what to say to that. Snow was not joking about Kyoya. Staying quiet, she mulled it over in her head. Trying to figure out what it was about Kyoya that unnerved the girl so much. By the time they arrived at the store she decided she was better off not knowing what it was. The trip was quick, Snow scanned the isles with mild interest and Haruhi couldn't help but notice how male employee's kept trying to help.

She could see why though, Snow really was quite fetching. She really did look like what you expect a princess to look like. Soft and delicate, energetic and kind as well. It was funny though, to watch boys freeze under her stare and blush. They acted like the idiot boys in anime around the girl with the sweetest face and the biggest chest.

Heading home, they dropped everything off before heading back at Snow's request. Sighing as she followed after the devious princess, Haruhi could already hear the sirens that were sure to some should Snow convince Honey to follow her plan? Tamaki was sure to be calling them, well maybe Kyoya's army instead. Still just as bad.

Oh well, they were paid to serve the Ootori family. So they might as well get paid to do something for the family, even if it is once more a false alarm involving Honey again no less. Heading into the store they were looking for, at last, Haruhi sighed as she mental began a countdown to disaster. Seeing Snow get off the phone with a gleeful expression, Haruhi mentally bumped that up to a catastrophe.

* * *

Tamaki could feel his heart beating a mile a minute. His precious Haru-, his precious daughter, she was being lead off the track of righteousness. His poor daughter, she was being corrupted by her little sister, he was going to have to punish his littlest girl for this! Hearing another bored sigh, he glared at Kaoru, or maybe he was Hikaru. Either way, he glared because they seemed to be unaffected by this in fact seemed to think this was all some hoax.

It seemed like an hour before finally at last the girls walked out of the salon and what Tamaki saw made his heart pound. Haruhi stood before him with a slight smile painted on as she fingered her newfound hair which was the color of cotton candy blue. Feeling his jaw drop, could feel his stomach begin twisting and a cold sweat hit him as well. His beloved Haruhi.

She wasn't the only one to come out with a hair change though, Snow's once beautiful raven locks were dyed a bright red-velvet. Looking at them shocked, Hikaru looked over at Kaoru with an uncertainty on his face, "It's a wig," he said.

Frowning back to his brother, Kaoru shook his head, "Um, they don't sale wigs," he said.

Gazing in shock, Hikaru sank down into the bushes next to Tamaki, "Well, um, it's not like she can't get it reversed," he said in a small voice. The next hour the twins and Tamaki watched in hush horror as their cute Haruhi was transformed into something that would be called an American teenager. She was dressed in a style the twins classified as punk Lolita. Then she got a small stud in her nose.

Tamaki was stuck between this had to be a joke to Snow was much more devious than he originally thought, his beautiful Haruhi was being transformed into a different kind of girl. What was most, he had a strange feeling in his stomach. Just like whenever he saw Haruhi dressed as an actual girl, this look, he didn't particularly like it but he also found himself intrigued by it.

Haruhi had a womanly shape and it was hard for her to have that, she was rather shapeless in that regard but that fact only made him love his daughter even more. This, however, made her look like a girl who had shape. She was, enticing. Boys walking down the street were actually giving his darling daughter a second look as Snow paraded her around.

His heart raced, his stomach twisted and clenched, his palms sweated, and his body felt hot. He was sweating buckets right now, he didn't know what to do. A part of him wanted to put an end to this, to take Haruhi and put her back the way she was meant to be. Then another part of him just wanted to watch this go on because seeing Haruhi this way was rather intriguing.

* * *

They would be ending the joke at a cute little café that had a more American, college, poetic vibe. It was filled with people from their age and up, they all wore flashy clothing with alarming hairstyles or were in some version of Lolita with lots of curl. Sipping her hot chocolate, Snow listened to the music play and found it was a mixture of American music with J-pop and even K-pop. Quietly singling along with Avril Lavigne's song 'Hello Kitty,' it was pretty catchy.

Looking around with rapid interest, Haruhi smiled before looking over at Snow, "How did you know about this place? It's pretty cool!" she said happily. She was nodding along with the song.

Smiling, Snow chuckled, "This café is in New York! My mom is friends with the owner and they want to set up shop in as many cities as they can. However only in one location. Something about giving it an allure to make people come to it. I always liked it so when I was coming here I looked for the one closet to me and by happy coincidence it was here!" she said happily.

Nodding, Haruhi smiled, "You have a pretty interesting life," she said.

Gazing at her, Snow nodded in agreement, "I'm blessed to have a momma with gorgeous looks. In the beginning though she did modeling to pay for law school and to support me and my dad. She had me pretty early and my dad wasn't exactly a steady job kind of guy. After she got her degrees though she just decided to stay with modeling and would just have her law degree to fall back on. I've been able to live a comfortable life thanks to her. Not to mention see interesting things, go to amazing places, and meet the coolest people. Most think celebrities are just so awesome and I admit I do think some are but some people I've met that aren't headline celebrities are just so amazing and cool. They are the best, like this one lady, her name is Desiree. She lives in France and she runs this underground modeling thing, she only works with models she wishes to work with. She also is always doing strange things which start trends," Snow told Haruhi.

She was introduced to so many cool things and places thanks to her.

Smiling, Haruhi perked up, "So your mom has been to law school," she said, sounding a little excited.

Nodding, Snow chuckled, "That's right, that's what you want to be right? If you want I can get my mom to talk to you. Tell you want to expect and all that so you aren't blown away at the beginning, a lot of people tend to get blown away in the beginning. I'm still dreading college. I don't particularly like school and being graded and learning. I hate school and wish so much that I could put it all behind me," she said ending depressed.

Giving her a sad smile, Haruhi cocked her head, "You're rather venerable," she said softly.

Looking at her stunned, Snow frowned, "What do you mean?" she asked.

Smiling, Haruhi placed her hands around her cup before she began, "Well you act like nothing can hurt you but there are times when you stared out and I can see the hurt. You're upset about something, then there's your body language. You seize up around others, probably because you were always bullied you subconsciously try to pull yourself in and make yourself look smaller. Also you've dyed your hair, actually dyed it because recently you've gotten a lot of Snow White comments. You don't like being actually compared to her," she said wisely.

Staring at her stunned, Snow frowned, "How is it you read me like a freaking book yet you can't see your own feelings. That's just sad, at least for him," she said shaking her head.

Giving her a puzzling stare Haruhi watched Snow stand, Snow just shook her head however as she stood up, "Don't worry about it, now, I got to go to the back their meeting me back there so I can get them ready. I'm going to make Mori and Honey unrecognizable so not even their own mothers will know who they are!" she said excited.

Looking at her, Haruhi gave an exasperated sigh but said nothing as Snow made her way toward the back of the restaurant. Well, Tamaki wanted her to have fun and become friends with them, if she was comfortable enough to give him a heart attack then he was a friend. That or Snow was just evil like the twins, but she knew that wasn't it. She could see the joy Snow felt.

She was happy for her friend but she also couldn't help but question her friend.

What normal girl had a storage of wigs, disguises, and boy clothes in various sizes? Snow said something about going through a phase but for the life of her Haruhi couldn't understand why that phase would involve male disguises.

Slipping toward the back, Snow opened up the alley entrance and at once two boys slipped in only one was not the one she was expecting. It seemed tonight the role of Mitsukuni was being played by the Evil King. Looking at him, she crossed her arms and glared, "Why are you here?" she asked put out. He was sure to ruin everything with his Mr. Responsibility act. Crossing her arms, she looked up at Takashi for an explanation but he was too busy looking at a bulletin board filled with posters. Ranging from lessons in something to numbers to contact bands and DJs.

Looking at her, a slight smile in place, he waved her off, "Don't worry your royal highness, I'm not here to ruin your fun. If anything I will make it even better," he said pushing the door open to allow three more men to slip in and all three were tall. "Meet your other knights who will help you in your quest of annoyance," he said slyly. A small smile in place as he watched her gaze.

Standing back, she gave him a suspicious look, "First why are you here, second why are you being so helpful by supply big guys to help me sell what I'm trying to make Tamaki buy. Third, what the hell is with you doing the princess crap, fourth, Mori is a prince not a Knight. At least according to the girls at school and fifth, you're not a Knight either! You're the Evil King, I thought we had this discussion!" she said getting it all out in a single breath. She could feel everyone's stares on her but she didn't care because she was having a conversation with someone you didn't take your eyes off of.

Gazing down at her, a certain look fluttered into Kyoya's eyes. He would never admit it aloud but he did like talking with Snow. She was frank like Haruhi but unlike her, Snow always gave such lovely responses. She got angry and fought with him, which he had come to enjoy because quite frankly after a while Tamaki's antics began to get boring. Once he got the hang of his best friend he was able to predict his moves but Snow was still fresh and never reacted like she should.

She was scared of him, he could see it. She called him the 'Evil King,' with reason but even if she was scared of him she didn't let it stop her from arguing. She fought with him but never back down, just cringed at times and glared. "I'm here because Honey-sempai asked me to come in his place. There was something about cake, his brother, and his father. Not very sure because he only shouted the address and that I needed to come. Mori was the one to fill me in on this plan of yours and I'm going along with it because Tamaki has angered me so what better way to get revenge. Third I so do enjoy annoying you, you get the cutest little expression on your face when people go, as you say, fairytale on you. I will note that you see Mori as a prince and yes I know even better than you that the girls at school see him as such as well. I'm also well aware of your labeling of me and trust I won't be doing anything to rid myself of that title you bestowed on me. Out of all the nicknames I've received I do so enjoy that one. Now I'm sure that sums it all up," he said smiling too her.

Looking back, she sighed and nodded before gazing over, "So what's with the MIB?" she asked curious. They looked like Secret Service crossed the alien hunters, so prim and proper looking mixed with dangerous, 'I'll kill you,' secret police vibe. No, not secret police, they were more like organized crime than secret police. They were much looser.

The one with light-brown hair gave her a look, one she could see despite the sunglasses and she couldn't help but bit her tongue on that. After all, who the hell wore sunglasses at night, "MIB?" he questioned her looking intrigued and confused all at the same time. Such a wonderful feeling that was and so common as well, it really should have a name.

Smiling at him, she spelled MIB with her finger as she spoke, "Men, In, Black, you know, that whole deal with the aliens and all the agents wore black suits and shades. I'm guessing you don't chase after aliens though, no I bet you chase after the Evil King, which in turn makes you the Kings Knights," she said with a frown while all the men did was share looks, no doubt questioning her sanity.

Dismissing that, Kyoya sighed, "It doesn't matter what they are, all you need to know is they work for me and they will be of use to you today. Now whatever it is that you were going to do, before Tamaki ultimately reveals himself," he said taking her bag from her.

Taking it back, she grumbled under her breath and gaze a small sigh of relief that she brought more than enough clothes. It was also probably good she had Kyoya because she didn't have any clothes small enough for Mitsukuni. Digging through she tossed up a couple of wigs before standing up to find Mori had them all in his hands. Taking a blue one she curled her finger at Mori who obediently lowered his head, shoving it on she gave him a bright smile and she straightened it. "You make a nice blue, but I think it's too much," she said pulling it back off.

Sorting through the clothes she gazed at them all and finally grabbed some for Mori, shoving them in his arms she directed him toward the bathroom as she gathered the accessories and wig. "You mind telling me why you have men's clothing in bulk?" asked Kyoya gazing at a jacket with interest.

Looking up, Snow smirked, "Souvenirs from my many, many lovers! All the flings I had when I was overseas!" she said, waiting for his response hoping he would at least do a double take. All Kyoya did was give her a dry stare, rolling her eyes she sighed, "Yeah, whatever, I got them because I have a thing for clothes okay. Girl's clothes, boy clothes just clothes!" she said pouting.

Nodding, he fiddled with a silvery-blond wig, "Next time speak the truth, it's not funny to make yourself sound like a whore," he said sweet and simple.

Rolling her eyes, Snow stood up, "Whatever, where I come from just sleeping with one guy makes you out to be a whore. Mostly because the jerk off make it sound that way because for some reason men have to be whores to be cool. Oh, but they're not the whores, even though they sleep with every girl on the block and then some they aren't whores only the females are whores," she griped bitterly.

Gazing at her, Kyoya sighed, "I'm guessing that means you've had a boyfriend you've gone all the way with then?" he asked frowning. Nothing really wrong with that if she used protection but he still had mixed feelings on all that. He felt that, _that_, should be done only when the relationship reached a certain point and you were certain or at least hopeful for a future together. He was old fashion.

Standing up, Snow shook her head, "Yeah, I would never sleep with a guy like that. My first time was with a guy who cared about me and we were together for two years. After my dad died though the relationship fell apart. He was patient and tried to wait for me to heal but things deteriorated. Now, now that, that is out of the way why don't you put this on," she said, shoving clothes into his arms.

Turning her back on him, she didn't stop rifling through her bag till Kyoya was good and gone. She didn't really know why she just told Kyoya that. Snow never really told anyone about that, seriously not even her friends knew how far her and Michael came together. She use to think they be just like her parents, but they failed. That had been a horrible year, she lost her best friend and father, she lost her love for life, and she lost the first guy she loved.

Ignoring the men who stared at her, she shoved clothes into their arms and one by one they changed into the clothes she picked. Then with some wigs, fake piercings, and a fake tattoo drawn by Snow on the bald guy she finally had her troubled element. Stepping back she kept her gaze trained on her two classmates because they looked especially hot in their new looks. Kyoya had been given a wig that was the same color as his hair. Only it was shaggier and his tips were blood red. His bangs fell into his eyes and he now wore brown-eye contacts. He wore a simple short sleeve shirt with a red logo that was the symbol of some band she use to follow back in New York.

They were a short lived band but she always loved their music, over that he wore a black army jacket stained with spray paint, rips, duct tape, and safety pins. Then he had a pair of cargo pants filled with his belongings, along with chains that for some reason boys usually had.

Holding back a snort of humor, she avoided the glare Kyoya sent her and passed him some fake facial jewelry that he refused. "I may be doing this but I refuse that, go wild with them," he said jabbing his thumb to his men. Only the brunette looked worried by this, giving him a friendly smile she just passed Kyoya a pair of fingerless loves and a couple of bracelets.

After getting an eye full of what Kyoya could be, Snow turned to the next smoking boy in her life at this very moment and was equally blown away. Mori wore a wig that was a lot like his old hair only the wig was bleach blond and a bit spikier and looked like it had gel. To help disguise himself, Mori helped himself to an eyebrow piercing, a lip piercing, and an ear piercing.

Both boys today were following the black route, mostly because both of them just look so very nice in the dark color. Mori had a black sleeveless shirt that had the Laughing Man, logo from Ghost in the Shell, in blue. Over it was a sleeveless black vest with dark blue lining it and she couldn't help but commend herself for her selection because sleeveless was a really nice look for Mori. His jeans hung a little loose on him showing some of his hip but she didn't let him show of his underwear. Although, now that she saw his arms she was having thoughts of seeing him in nothing but his underwear.

Getting ready to head out she was stopped by Mori, "Before we begin I have a question, what did you do to your hair?" he asked her.

Looking over, they found all the guys staring, "Wait that's real?" asked Kyoya reaching over to yank her newly velvet-red hair.

"Ow!" she snapped slapping his hand away.

Glowering at him, she rubbed her head and took a big step back from Kyoya, "Yes its real! Are you trying to say my hair looks fake and wig like!" she asked offended. Her hair was very healthy and beautiful, not an easy feat either. She had to use special shampoo and was always putting something on it to make split-ends and frizz go away. Taking care of hair was way more difficult than it had to be, but the end results were at least worth it at least till today.

Frowning, he rolled his eyes, "I didn't say that idiot! I just can't believe you would actually go and dye your hair red, is it permanent or does it wash out?" he asked, eyeing all that red.

Scowling, she gave a small humph, "It's dyed and here to stay, if you got a problem with it then take off your glasses and walk around blind. Now let's get this over with shall we, the sooner I give Tamaki a heart attack the sooner I no longer have to talk to you," she gripped.

Rolling his eyes, Kyoya gave a silent nod of agreement and followed after her with everyone else following after him as they head out. He really didn't have time to waste on something like this but as he had said before he did need to get back at Tamaki. After this, that blond would think twice about bothering him when he told him not too.

* * *

She swore she heard Tamaki when she brought the gang to the table and it took her all not to crack a smile but rather look around perplexed like everyone. Not only had she shocked him, but she also stunned Haruhi who was openly gapped at Kyoya and Mori's transformations. Sitting together all around the table, Snow beamed at Haruhi's shocked expression.

Reaching over, Haruhi poked Mori lightly almost as if to see if he was real, "I can hardly recognize them," she said shocked.

Grinning, Snow nodded, "I shock even myself, although to tell you the truth I think I did a little too well with Kyoya. He's actually looking attractive and not horrifying me. I guess it's the glasses that make you scary," she said looking over at him. All she got in return was a grimace in return, "What, at least now your approachable," she told him.

Leaning back, Kyoya surveyed her through narrowed eyes, "Maybe I don't want to be approachable," he said coolly.

Smiling, she sighed, "Sorry never going to happen. You're handsome even when scary and girls are forever trying to change good-looking guys with sour attitudes. It's like coded into our DNA, beside only a few will see you for what you are. Since the world is composed of mostly idiots, they'll never see you for what you really are and forever bug you. Besides you don't seem like you're trying to reject people, you're like always surrounded by guys and girls in class," she said.

Frowning, he picked up a menu, "That's different," he told her.

Shrugging, Snow sat back, "Whatever, all we know is I am an awesome dresser. Now, I have a couple of choices of what to do next one I know you all will reject so I'll throw that out. Two is an arcade, a tad cliché but this is Tamaki we're talking about. He fits Prince Charming so well they could cast him in the next Hollywood live action tale of one of the princess tales. He would have to dye his hair though, unless they do him from a book made now a days," she mused.

Frowning, Haruhi cocked her head, "What do you mean?" she asked.

Leaning back, Snow watched them all, "I don't know how you all were raised with fairy tales, I imagined your parents if they did would have given you Japanese fairy tales. Which I also enjoy, my favorite predictably being 'Tale of the Bamboo Cutter,' it was quite good in my opinion. So I don't know about you but I think you can guess quite correctly in thinking I was raised on fairy tales. I have different versions of ever since princess and books of the original fairy tales along with the one made to be more kid friendly. I also grew up watching Disney movies about the fabled princesses and not only that the low-budget movies ranging from cartoon to live action. My entire life has been prince and princesses. During that observation I noticed when it comes down to it the only blond princes are the ones in books. They're usually dark hair in movies and shows, if not that then a light brown, they'll say it's blond but it's brown without a doubt. Blond princess exist only outside the true fairy tales," she explained, explaining it all just like she was giving a lecture.

Looking at her shocked, Haruhi shook her head with a frown, "I could never live on fairy tales like that," she said. The thought of having to listen and watch all that would make her barf, she decided by age six she didn't want to rely on some prince charming to come save her. She would just do it herself not to say she was against love, she would take it just didn't want to rely on it.

Snorting, Snow sighed, "My parents were ridiculously obsessed with them. I have no idea why but I know it was because of something that happened between them in high school. They always fondly talked about those days. I remember I use to think I was literally Snow White, but when I tried to get some boy from the sandbox to be my prince my dad finally set me straight. It wasn't too bad though, I remember up to three I wanted to have a prince save me. Then about five or six I said screw that and wanted to save myself and slay a dragon. Then seven I decide I didn't want to be a dragon slaying princess, I wanted to be the princess who charmed the dragon. Then used it to burn down all the castle filled with bitches that put me in a dragon guarded castles," she said nonchalantly.

"You took a dark turn," said Haruhi chuckling.

Smiling, Snow smiled, "I just couldn't stand seeing the girl so stupidly helpless, it was like sheesh, come on your life is endanger. Pick up a dagger and defend your life. Grow some brains, I mean take the real Snow White, she got fooled three times. I can take the first but the second and third should have never happened. I know there wouldn't be a story but seriously," she said shaking her head.

Nodding Haruhi leaned forward, "It was supposed to be she got the poison comb, of course the apple, and the um," she said frowning.

Frowning, Kyoya worked his way into the conversation, "A corset, the evil queen laced it up and got it so tight that Snow White couldn't breathe and she fainted. The dwarves arrived just in time to save her," he said, having just recently read the old fairytale. He wanted to make sure Snow actually knew what she talk about and she indeed did. Even the variations some added she mentioned were real.

The next thirty minutes were spent with mostly Haruhi and Snow chatting while Kyoya texted Tamaki attempting to _calm _the hysterical blond who was convinced that Snow led Haruhi to a trap. "How quick Snow becomes the villain. Suddenly I feel sorry for Regina," said Snow jokingly. Referring to Once Upon A Time and how Emma was always quick to blame Regina.

Even when they were on the same side.

Putting his phone away, Kyoya sighed, "Well it should be any moment now, I wouldn't be surprised if the blubbering idiot run across the stage and screams to the entire club," he said.

Nodding, Snow looked up to see the next band clumping across the stage and let her jaw dropped, "Or, um, make a fool of themselves by pretending to be a badly dressed band," she said pointing up to the stage. Turning they all found the twins and Tamaki in clearly thrown together outfits, the twins literally looked like they were in pain to be in the awfully put together outfits. Gazing at them a smile worked its way onto her face, "Oh my god, please tell me someone is going to record this so we can laugh at this over and over!" she cried excitedly.

Holding up his phone, Kyoya gave a slight smile, "I have to admit, your plan has turned out to be very good," he said hitting record and the circus act began.

* * *

**Tell me your thoughts!**


End file.
